Sun Down
by not done baking
Summary: Edward and Bella move to Chicago in order to keep safe, but can you really run from your problems? Sometimes even going across the country won't solve anything. Complete
1. Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything here. I'm sure you can figure out who owns them. c: Unless you don't recognize it and I don't give credit for it… then I own it.

**Author's Note**

This takes place right where New Moon leaves off.

Okay, so for those of you who have been on Stephenie Meyer's website will know that she has a play list for her books… so, here's mine for this chapter.

**Playlist**

1. _I Will Remember You_ by Sarah McLauchlan

2._ Rush_ by Aly & AJ (not the remix.)

* * *

**Sun Down; Chapter One**

_Decisions  
_

* * *

"Dad- Charlie, I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions," I gripped Edward's glacial hand, trying to keep calm. My voice was beginning to shake, but I swallowed the tremors down. 

"No, Isabella Marie. You still have a month left of school and you still live in this house and you will follow my rules. Come inside now, Isabella. Edward, go home," I held on to Edward's hand, he was stroking my tight skin softly as if I weren't gripping his hand with all my strength. "You aren't welcome here," an outburst of emotion shook my heart.

Charlie's vein was twitching and his face was purple, I had seen him like this before but I was too sleepy and occupied with Edward to really see him. I wanted to walk up to him and make him feel better, he might not agree with me on some points but he was still my father and I cared about him. My legs weren't moving though and I couldn't tell if it was because Edward was keeping me planted or because my legs and brain weren't working together.

Although Charlie disagreed that I had the ability, I had some major decisions I had to work out right now. What if I never saw Charlie again… but what if I never saw Edward again? Both wanted me to be happy and I knew I was happy when I was with Edward, but could I truly be happy knowing I was breaking my father's heart?

But with no Edward in my life I would never have a happily ever after. Life without Edward was unbearable. He had told me that I was his other half and I felt exactly the same way.

I had lived with Charlie for a year and a half and had given him only grief… maybe he would be better off without me. He wouldn't have to worry about me; his life could go back to normal… he wouldn't have to drive down to the hospital so often.

I had to make a choice between Edward and Charlie, I couldn't have my cake and eat it too, "I think it's time we all talked," I told Edward, his eyes were wide.

"What are we going to tell him? If we tell him the truth then we'll have to leave," Edward warned. I knew what that meant, I would never see any of my family again. But I couldn't imagine my life with out Edward again. "Are you ready to make this decision?"

I stepped towards my father, but Edward pulled me back, "We'll be on the run after this."

"What else can we tell him?" I could almost hear the gears running in his head, "We're gonna have to leave after this anyway, we can't stay in Forks after all of this," and then, something registered with me, Edward hadn't known who I was going to chose until that moment. Had he honestly thought I would stay in Forks without him? We had seen how well that had gone over in the past few months.

"I can't live with out you, Edward," somewhere behind his eyes was a small smile.

"There's no need for dramatics," only Edward could make fun of this situation.

"Isabella, if you leave this yard don't even think about coming back," his voice wasn't making a threat, it was stating fact. I backed out of Edward's grasp and he let me go. Was I truly okay with this?

I could have my cake and there was a chance that it was enough. Being around me and just being able to smell me was enough for Edward.

I was silent as I turned around in the darkness, the clouds had burst open and I could barely hear my motionless sobs over the rain pounding against the cars, house and dirt. With out Edward's hand the tears had broken through the strong barrier I had put up. I walked towards the car, my dignity a trail behind me; Edward was in the car before I had buckled the seat belt, "Please drive."

Edward's hand was stroking mine but I could barely feel it, my arms and legs were numb with shock, fear and my cold wet clothes clinging to them. My father would be okay. He was a grown man and had lived without me for seventeen years and had been perfectly okay then, I could do this and this was the right choice. Edward was my life and without him, I would go back to the doom and gloom mood I had been in late last year.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked softly, it was okay if I didn't answer. He held my hand against his lips and kissed it, "Bella," his velvet voice finally shook me out of my thoughts, "Bella, stop worrying about this so much, everything will work out," I began to lie to him that I wasn't stressed, but he knew me to well, "I can smell it in your blood. I'll call Jasper and Emmett and tell them to pick up food for you."

"I'm not hungry."

"You're in shock, a lot happened tonight," his voice was calm and soothing, but it didn't help.

"How can you just act like nothing has happened?" I ripped my hand away from his cheek.

"I knew it would come down to this," he let out slowly. Of course, I should of known.

"Alice?" it wasn't really a question.

"Yes, but she didn't see your decision, she just knew you would have a choice to make," he grabbed my hand again and placed it back on his cheek, "I should call them now," he let go of my hand long enough to call and talk to them, my hand was barely back in my lap before he grabbed it again and intertwined his granite fingers into mine.

I sat there, my left arm covered in goose bumps from the combination of his cold hard and my wet shirt. What had I just done? "Stop the car," he had pulled over before I had finished speaking and I was out of the car before Edward pulled the break.

The air was cold but the rain had stopped, the mud soaked through the knees of the jeans Alice had bought me, I didn't want to think of the money that was suddenly wasted. Before I lost my stomach Edward pulled my hair out of face, his hands scraping across my neck made me shiver and stomach acid burned my throat.

I knelt there on the ground, my hands digging into the dirt and sparse grass with anger.

"Bella, can you get back in the car?" I didn't answer, but he had me buckled and the car started again before I even realized I had been moved.

I hated all of this, would I ever see my family again? I hated the fact that Edward could tell I hadn't eaten in a while; he worried too much about me and him being able to tell if anything was wrong with me just by smelling my wrist or neck made it even worse.

I found a water bottle under the seat, I had left it there yesterday, and a good swallow was left after I had dumped most it on Edward yesterday. He had been trying to convince me to let him buy me a new car; he had his mind set on a white Audi Coupe.

I swished the water around my mouth, trying to get the rancid taste of acid out of my mouth.

"Edward," I was still shivering, "Did I do the right thing?"

"That decision is up to you," my hand was in his again, it made a near euphoric feeling go through me. He didn't seem to care that my hand was covered in mud and grass.

"I don't like it," we had pulled up to the house and I had opened my door before Edward could. I stopped there though; moving so fast gave me a head rush.

"You're not supposed to."

"You can go back if you want," his eyes were yelling at me to say no.

"If I go back I don't know if I'll ever see you again," his cold lips bushed against mine causing my blood to start pumping again.

"That's nice," I murmured against him. He carried me in the house and I was glad to not exert much energy, "Where is everyone?" The house was dark, even though one window did make up an entire wall.

"Esme and Alice just went hunting, but Rosalie and Carlisle are here, Carlisle is working and Roaslie is being… Rosalie," he rolled his eyes, "Emmett and Jasper should have been back by now though."

"When was the last time they went grocery shopping?"

"Long time, at least in the orthodox sense," his smile was gruesome but still as handsome as ever.

"Ew," I blanched, "You stock up on blood?" I tried not to let my disgust appear on my face. I wanted to be with Edward forever, I didn't want the nightmare I had months ago to come true. And if becoming a vampire meant that I could spend the rest of eternity with Edward then I was all for it. But, Edward still wasn't buying my arguments and I still wasn't sure about marrying him.

"If we have to go into hiding, yes, we do. This life we lead isn't everything it seems to you," he stroked my hair gently, "When was the last time you ate?"

I sighed against his chest, "Breakfast," I waited for his outburst but he remained calm.

"Why didn't you have lunch?" he was irritated, but it could have been much worse.

"It's a three day weekend, we were busy, I couldn't take a break," that was no lie. My thought's traveled back to what he had said about going into hiding, "Are we going to have to go into hiding, now?"

"I don't think we will have to hide, but we are going to have to leave Forks," I knew this was one of the consequences of my decision but I was sure I could live with it, "Let's go wash the mud off your hands, Bella."

"Could I get some dry clothes to?," I looked down, the jeans Alice had gushed over were never going to be saved, but I was sure I would survive the loss of my work shirt, "Warm ones?"

"That could be hard," being warm and comfortable wasn't exactly a vampire's goal when it came to fashion, "I'll find something." He picked me up in his stone arms, I was feeling more at ease and his familiar hold was making more comfortable. The back of my mind was still filled with thoughts of my father; he had probably called my mother by now. I wasn't sure what they were going to do about any of this.

We had reached Alice's bathroom and he sat me on the counter, the coldness seeping through my jeans, "You guys should think about a investing in a heater."

"We don't really need one," he looked at me, his hair partially covering his dark eyes, "Test the water," I paused at his words, which waters? The one coming from the faucet, obviously to hot due to the steam rising from the sink or the waters of his world.

"I can manage, Edward, I remember how to wash my hands. I'm a big girl," I hopped off the counter and if he hadn't been made of stone I could of pushed him out of my way.

"I forget sometimes," he looked away sheepishly, "I forget the things weak humans can do for themselves," he was testing how far he could take this. Not far. I put my hands under the water, now at the right temperature and smeared what was now mud on his impeccably white shirt.

"I am not weak," a klutz, maybe. I was not weak though. He laughed at my feeble attempts to attack him with mud, pulling my wrists into my hands a brought me right up to him, the mud from his shirt getting on my neck and chin. He grasped my wrist in one hand and wrapped his long fingers around the back of my neck, the cold was nice against my flushed neck.

"Fragile, then," his lips touched my as gently as possible, I was in no position to try and deepen it. My blood boiled beneath my skin and warmed instantly, he smiled at the warmth, and pushed me away gently. His eyes were dark.

" I can almost hear your blood asking for substance, you need to eat," he looked down at me, his eyes penetrating mine.

"So do you," I whispered. I tried to concentrate on washing the mud from under my stubby nails.

"I can wait, I'm not gonna let a silly thing like thirst stop me from being around you right now. Not when you need," he paused and changed thought paths, "someone the most."

"I need only you, Edward. I'll always need you," I placed my hands on his steady chest, the water seeped through his shirt, now ruined from the dirt.

"Then I'll always be here," his velvet voice dazzled me and my knees began to grow weak.

"Promise," my voice cracked, my breath caught in my throat. He leaned his face towards mine, his mouth directly above my nose.

"Werewolves couldn't keep me away from you, Bella," he breathed out, my heart fluttered and Edward caught me in his arms. "What am I going to do with you?

* * *

**Author's Note, part duex**

I hope you liked this chapter and even if you didn't please review, tell me what I can fix and I'll try my hardest to do that. I tried to keep them in character as much as I could, but I also wanted nice fluff in there… plotty fluff. I'll have the next chapter up soon assuming life runs smoothly. (Ha.) I'm trying to improve on portraying emotion, which is hard to do when the emotion isn't mine.

I have the next chapter completely typed and then the third written. I'm going to do my best to never give you guys a chapter under six pages. But, I also have to apply for college.

Ciao bellas!


	2. Deep Thought

**Author's Note:**

I would like to thank the three people that commented out of the 80 or so people that read the last chapter. I don't get it you guys… I guess its karma. I don't like to respond unless I have something real to say. So, I'll just pretend that you all thought it was just so awesome that there was nothing that needed to be fixed.

On a darker note, I'm failing Algebra II now, so my focus may be else where for a while, I'll still get chapter three out by Friday and then chapter four by Monday, but my updates might become longer after that… sorry!

I don't have any songs for this chapter, none yet at least. Something might pop into my mind.

* * *

Last Time On Sun Down

"_I need only you, Edward. I'll always need you," I placed my hands on his steady chest, the water seeped through his shirt, now ruined from the dirt._

"_Then I'll always be here," his velvet voice dazzled me and my knees began to grow weak._

"_Promise," my voice cracked, my breath caught in my throat. He leaned his face towards mine, his mouth directly above my nose._

"_Werewolves couldn't keep me away from you, Bella," he breathed out, my heart fluttered and Edward caught me in his arms. "What am I going to do with you?"_

* * *

**Sun Down; Chapter Two**

_Deep Thought_

* * *

I thought for a bit, a hard thing to do with his breath hitting me directly on my face, "Find me dry clothes?"

Edward smiled his crooked smile, "Your so easy to please," he wrapped my legs around his waist in one movement and walked to his room. The window was speckled with rain droplets; I had called them rain worms as a child. The moon made creepy shadows through the leaves and rain, his room looked like it truly belonged to a vampire. Edward laid me down on the couch, it was more comfortable then Edward's chest, but it wasn't preferable.

"Would sweat pants work?" I nodded my head lethargically; my adrenaline rush was wearing off faster then a sugar high. He handed me soft sweatpants, thick socks and a t-shirt.

"These are yours," I stated.

"They'll fit you better and actually keep you warm, Bella. Alice and Rosalie don't exactly own warm pajamas… I don't think they have pajamas," he looked at me again, his irritation was playful, "Do I have to help you," his arms tugged at the hem of my shirt.

Instead of responding I simply motioned to the door, Edward kissed the top of my head and left. I sat down on the couch, reality setting back in. The room was dark and cold, much like how I was feeling inside right now. Without Edward there to take my mind off the days dreary events it was hard to repress the feelings.

So many things in my future had changed just based on my decision to be with Edward, but I knew that I had made the right choice. That's why I didn't feel okay, my remorse for leaving my father wasn't true, and it was just what I was supposed to feel.

I was going to move out in a few months anyway, so what did it really matter? My father was well aware of the fact that I was graduating in a few months and that with that I would be moving out, I suppose he hadn't anticipated my moving out to be so abrupt, so soon and into my boyfriends home, though.

I was fully changed into the sweats, at least three sizes to big, even with the draw string pulled tight. The shirt was warm compared to my wet clothes and it smelled like Edward, unique to any cologne. Edward has walked in and seen me with the neck of the shirt above my nose. I blushed and smiled at him, slowly pulling the neck of the shirt down. I had the real thing now.

I sat in a ball on his lap, his arm going up and down my leg. I winced a little, I had forgotten about the bruise I had gotten from falling down the stairs, "What happened?" Edward pulled up the leg of my sweats and brushed his cold fingers over the fading bruise.

"It's nothing, I fell down the stairs the last time you went hunting. I'm fine," I was edgy, but I wasn't used to him staring at my legs so intensely. Forks wasn't exactly a great place for shorts or flippy skirts. Not that I wear them anyway, the world didn't want to see my scrawny legs.

I pushed the leg of the sweat pants back down and leaned into Edward. I really was getting tired, his aroma had out me into a relaxing state, "You smell so good, why do you smell so good?" I mumbled, I didn't want to lose any time with Edward but my eyes wouldn't stay open.

"Your barely coherent, you need to go to sleep," he laid me down on the couch and wrapped an afghan around me before laying my head back down on his lap.

"Why do vampires have blankets?"

Edward's chuckle was the last thing I heard.

&

Charlie was sitting in his frayed chair, his t-shirt was stained and the hem was becoming frayed. His hands were running through his greasy hair. The house was dark and felt wet; the gloomy atmosphere of Forks had seeped through the windows, which had never been closed. A breeze ran through the room and papers scattered on the floor.

Old phone bills, never paid. Letters from family, unopened.

My poor father, this is what I had left him to do. I knew there was no way he would be able to recover from this. In matter of months he had lost a best friend, thought he lost me and then once his fears of losing me calmed down he really did lose me.

And yet I only felt the smallest bit of remorse for it. Was I a terrible daughter for that? But, doesn't a father just want his daughter to be happy, and when I was with Edward I was happy.

I couldn't bear to look at my father any more, my lack of guilt creating more guilt. There was a pizza box sitting on the table with one piece missing; Jacob sat at the table, set apart from everything else. He was everything I recalled, warm and friendly. His skin was dark against the down water stained walls, the border around the kitched was falling down. A slice of pizza, the only one taken from the box, sat on a paper towel in front of him, untouched.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Counting down the bloody day. I'm so disappointed."

&

I woke up with my breath stuck in my throat. The couch was soft beneath my head, nice, but where was Edward? Oh God. Had he seriously given up on me? I felt the whole inside me rip at its edges from stress. In the past 24 hours Jacob, Charlie and Edward had left me. How was I supposed to go on?

Silent tears began to fall down my face, my face was burning.

The door slammed open, "Bella, sweetheart," Edward, my dear Edward, was here again, his hands wrapping around my face and pulling me close, his eyes were full of sadness and pity and it ate away at me. I was the one causing him such anguish, those perfect eyes were scarred with worry because of _me_, "I knew it. I should take you back to your father," my eyes widen but he continued on, "I was so stupid to think you could just leave your family and friends like that. How could I think that I could uproot you like that-"

I pushed his hands off of my face, "Dear God Edward! Are you listening to yourself? Have you not been listening to a word I have been saying? That Alice has been saying? You yourself told me just before I went to sleep that nothing could keep you away from me!"

"You were crying," he cringed.

Now I consoled him. My hands rested on his shoulders, my thumbs brushed past his collarbones gently, "I was crying because you left me," enunciating every word and speaking slowly.

"Have _you_ not been listening to what I have been telling you and everyone else? I can't- exist with out you. Every moment with out you is the worst pain I've ever experienced-"

"But then why were you willing to take me back to Charlie's house, when you thought I was crying for him?"

"I'm happy whenever you're happy. Whenever you're upset, I'm upset. Bella, I want whatever makes you happy. How can I make you see that?"

I looked at him, a grim smile on his placid face, "You know how," I felt strongly about Edward turning me, but I didn't want to argue about it. Right then, I wanted to lay curled up in Edward's arm for all eternity.

"And you know our deal," his voice stayed calm as he towed with a curl near my face.

"It's going to be rather hard to graduate now," I pushed his hand out of my face, he wasn't going to dazzle his way out of this conversation.

"That is your deal with Carlisle, not with me," he put my hands down and wrapped his arms around me tightly; it was useless for me to try and escape.

"I know and, please Edward, don't get me wrong. I want nothing more than to marry you, to be your wife forever would bring me absolute bliss," where were this words coming from? "But, I don't know if I want to be your wife right now."

He eyes glazed over and his arms fell down, "Oh, Edward, that's not what I meant. What I mean is-," what did I mean? I loved Edward; the feeling I felt every time I was around him was unlike any other feeling I had ever experienced. So, why couldn't I say yes to marrying him? It's true; my only examples of marriage had left me with a mom and a dad in two separate states and then had left me to live in a foreign town.

But, of course, that had ended up well.

It truly was kismet.

"What do you mean?" his eyes were dark and hard, he was truly hurt by the direction this conversation had taken.

"Give me time?" was all I could ask. It wasn't a hard request; he had all the time in the world, I on the other hand…

Edward sighed his breath was sweet and I closed my eyes, savoring the scent, "I can do that," he wrapped his arms around me and held my head close to his chest. I could feel his chest go up and down, but there was not the expected bump bump of his loving heart.

"And about school? I've been through Senior year at least thirty times; I think I can manage to teach it. Besides, it will give you a chance to be challenged. This town's high school curriculum is too menial for you," he shook is head and sighed, my heart fluttered from the scent, "You can stick with the same math, but you need something more challenging for your English course. Something you haven't read before, perhaps something by Tolstoy? Have you read _War and Peace_?"

Holy crow. I sat up as much as his embrace would let me, "I need a human moment," I was glad to come up with a believable excuse. My legs were lazy and lethargic as I walked down the dark hallway, before I knew what had happened I was sliding down the stairs on my shoulder. Edward's shirt slipped down and the thick carpet scratched my skin. I stopped at the base and sat there staring at the ceiling, my shoulder flaming from the burn.

"Edward!" Alice yelled.

"Be any slower, Alice?" Couldn't she have her visions with some better timing? I closed my eyes and felt Edward's cold arms around me, my breath was static, whether it was from Edward's strong arms around me and his breath in my face or from my wild ride down the stairs, "Bella, what on Earth did you trip over?" I felt like a silly child, cradled against his chest, he brushed my hair out of my face.

I desperately needed a hair tie.

"Bella, what did you trip over?" he asked me again. I thought carefully.

"My foot?" he smiled his lovely crooked smile.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" the words came out so naturally I was shocked when I heard them. I blushed, I knew my face was as read as a cherry, I tried to put my legs on the ground, but Edward held me tightly against him. I felt my muscles tighten and my bones chill.

He felt me shiver and smiled, holding me closer. I winced from the pain that was now resonating from my shoulder, Edward looked at my bare skin, "It looks like you have a burn, we don't have any ice though," Edward sat me down on the couch and sat next to me. He sighed, "Stay still?"

He pressed his cold hand against my shoulder; I turned my head away from him. I wasn't used to this kind of contact on such sensitive skin. His eyes boar into my face, forcing me to look at him. They were still as dark as ever.

"So, Alice and Esme are back?"

"Yeah, they got back a little while ago, you were asleep for a few hours. Alice is packing though, she will take you shopping later today for some clothes and your other necessities," I groaned, shopping was just one thing too many for me to handle and shopping with Alice, "I told her just to buy you what you need, she has an hour. We can buy whatever else you need when we get to Chicago."

"Do I really have to go shopping?" these sweats were becoming rather comfortable, well; they would if only to avoid a shopping extravaganza with Alice. She was a dear friend, but she could become a little too vicarious.

"I'll go with you, if you want, make sure she doesn't go over board. I think I need to pick up a few items anyway," Edward smiled, he took his hand off my shoulder, it felt as if I had stuck it in the freezer for ten minutes, he kissed it gently and wrapped the t-shirt back around my neck, stretched out from the fall.

"Aww, gee, my hero," I smiled into his chest.

"Do you still need your human moment?"

I looked down, he had caught me in my lie, "No," he raised his eyebrows, realizing my true intention was just to get him to shut up about school.

"That's what I thought," he picked me up from off the couch and began to carry me over to the kitchen.

"If you keep on carrying me everywhere I'm gonna forget how to walk," I didn't want him to put me down.

"I would perfectly fine with that," his smile made me sigh.

"So, Jasper and Emmett made it back alive?" I toyed with a button on his shirt.

"Yeah, everyone is getting ready to leave. We should be off later today, assuming everything goes well. He sat me on the chair, my mind was running through a million questions, Edward's knowing look assured me he was aware.

"Let's get you something to eat, then we can play Spanish Inquisition," I smiled at his weak joke. I got up from the chair to start making myself some dinner… or was it breakfast. Jasper and Emmett obviously had no clue when it came to food; there was peanut butter but no jelly, gravy mix but no potatoes.

This was going to be harder then it should be, Edward grabbed my hands and sat me back down in the chair, "You need to sit down, I can manage this. I don't want you to over exert yourself," he began opening the fridge and taking out items. Clearly he had a game plan, even so I was frustrated over the fact that he wouldn't let me walk to the kitchen or make my own meal.

"I'm not weak Edward, I can make my own meal."

"You may be able to make your own meal, but you are weak," I got up to take over but he pushed me out of the way and sat me back down in the chair. I felt like a rag doll in his arms. He looked down at me and smiled his sad smile; his lips were pressed gently against mine. I didn't think rag dolls were kissed like this… or at all.

I relaxed into the chair like melted Jell-O, "Okay, I'm weak. Now make me something to eat, I'm hungry."

"As you wish," he turned around and began preparing something at his inhuman speed. I had never watched him actually make a meal; he had cooked for me before, the night of prom. He seemed annoyed that the food would not cook faster, "What's you first question?"

I thought hard about this, the moment I hit a question he didn't want to answer I wouldn't be able to ask him any other questions, "What time is it?" Edward smiled, at the simplicity or the humanness of not automatically knowing?

"Three," it was still dark outside so I assumed it was three in the morning, or it was a very stormy day. But it didn't feel like I had slept through the night and morning. It was too early for my liking and, of course, Edward could tell, "Try to get used to the odd hours, if things get tough this could become normal."

Over the past year and half I had adjusted to the lack of sleep, Edward was worth it. And one day, if Edward ever saw the light, I wouldn't need sleep at all.

Edward had somehow managed to make pasta and salad, if I had been cooking I still would have been figuring out what to make. He placed the food in front of me, "Talk with your mouth full," the food smelled delicious and I shoveled it into my mouth. I heard Edward chuckle, I would of stopped but I hadn't realized how hungry I really was.

"Besides, I want to get Chicago in one stretch," he spoke almost to fast for me to catch what he said. Almost.

My mouth dropped, "Chicago? Why are we going there… isn't it like… not rainy?" I was no expert on Illinois weather but I was certain they were not known for their cold and rainy summers.

"Exactly, no one will expect us to be there, besides I have property there."

"But, why Chicago? We could go anywhere else, we could go to Alaska, where it is cold and rainy and Charlie still wouldn't be able to find us," was I honestly trying to think of the best way to run from my own father, "Sure, Charlie's a cop, but it's not like he can track us down-"

Oh.

My.

God.

"When did Alice find out?"

**Author's Note:**

Okay, as of right now I have chapter three typed out and ideas for chapter four running through my head. I'm hoping I can always stay a chapter ahead of myself, but my school has been having issues with teacher's salaries and they (the teachers) are sticking to contract hours. Which means no more tutoring, which is very bad if you suck at math.

So, if I don't update this it means that I'm just devoting a little more time to math… and the SAT's… not looking forward to those. Don't expect any updates the first week of November.

Anyway, review me please.


	3. Hidden Visions

**Author's Note:**

This chapter feels short... sorry if it is...

To those who reviewed, I love you guys and your awesome! Just to let everyone know, if you review I generally go and read you work. It's a give and get situation, you give a review and then you get a review. There's logic to my madness.**  
**

* * *

** Sun Down; Chapter Two**

_Hidden Visions_

* * *

Last Time On Sun Down

"_Exactly, no one will expect us to be there, besides I have property there."_

"_But, why Chicago? We could go anywhere else, we could go to Alaska, where it is cold and rainy and Charlie still wouldn't be able to find us," was I honestly trying to think of the best way to run from my own father, "Sure, Charlie's a cop, but it's not like he can track us down-"_

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

"_When did Alice find out?"_

* * *

"While you were sleeping. That's why I wasn't there when you woke up, Alice was being quiet loud and I didn't want her to wake you up."

"What did she see?" I had set my fork down but Edward pushed it back at me it was full of the steamy pasta, I wanted to protest, he had kept information from me and if I hadn't of realized what was happening then he wouldn't of told me, unfortunately- or fortunately, which one was it? - the pasta smelled too appetizing to refuse.

"What did she find out?"

"All she knows is that sometime soon Victoria is going to pick up your scent again and that she has someone knew with her, that's all," I knew I should trust him, but I also knew that Edward frequently kept information from me, his attempt to keep me safe. Which was futile since he knew that I could cause trouble in a locked room, "Bella, I promise you that was all she saw earlier, she didn't even see anything. She just knew that. You don't have anything to worry about, sweetheart, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I looked at him and sighed, "You've said that before, it didn't help," was it impossible for us to go more than an hour with out our conversation going down hill?

"Then I'll stay with you at all times, even with your talents it will be quite hard for you to find trouble then."

"I don't find trouble, Edward, I don't put an advertisement in the classifieds. Trouble finds me," I didn't argue beyond that, in all honesty I really wanted nothing more then to spend every moment of the day with Edward. This was a dream come true, minus the fact that my life was currently depending on Edward.

Although, it seemed that since I had met Edward my life had always been in his hands and in a way it truly was. I wanted to be a vampire and I wanted Edward to change me, of course Carlisle or Alice could, but it would be the same and even then, how would Edward react if I went against his wishes. My life really was in his beautiful hands.

"How are you going to feed then, are you letting me go with you?"

"Of course not, Bella, don't be absurd, I told you this earlier. I can stalk up on blood. I can keep it in the basement so you won't smell it," we had never really talked about the fact that I could smell blood, "Don't try and argue with me Bella," I looked down sheepishly.

"Where will we be staying in Chicago? And once again, why there?" I scooped the remaining food into my mouth, I was glad that I had let Edward cook, I never would of made something this delectable. Though I would never admit that to Edward.

"I told you, I have property there."

"Your family has property everywhere, though."

"True, but this one is mine. It's the house I grew up in," it had never occurred to me that once upon a time Edward had been a little boy, I laughed, the thought of Edward running around as a child was amusing.

"I was able to keep it after my mother passed away, it's historical so it's been well preserved. I had it renovated, I didn't think you would be too fond of having to use an out house."

I began to smile, but paused, "Edward," I said slowly and cautiously, "even with your families… influence and money there is no way you would be able to renovate a house that fast, unless you knew weeks ago that we were going to have to leave. What aren't you telling me?"

How could he have told me he was being honest and then start lying to me again? I was furious and I could almost hear my heart pulsing in my neck, I knew it wouldn't help Edward, but was it my fault that he hadn't hunted in a few weeks?

Okay, it sorta was.

"Bella, a week or so after we got back from Italy Alice saw that the house would be in use again, nothing more," I was really getting tired of Alice's visions being so indistinct. Even still, Edward must have known that _we_ were going to be the ones using the house, otherwise there would be no need for the bathroom, "I didn't think it was important Bella," he kissed me, whether it was so I would comply or an instinct I didn't really care, his scent so near to me was nice, "Whatever I keep from you is only to keep you safe."

I took his hand in mine and studied his perfect fingers before looking at him, "But I need to know what to do in order to stay safe, or at least attempt to," Edward brushed a puff of hair out of my face, brushing my tears away. I pressed his hand to my cheek, "I don't want to argue with you."

"Nor I. I want nothing more than to be able to keep you safe and content. I want to protect you, I want you to depend on me," it was old fashion. But to stay with Edward forever? Bring on the powder puff and petticoat.

"Could we talk about something else?"

"Of course," but the silence pressed against us.

"Um, if we're going shopping I'm gonna need decent clothes, I don't think these will work.

"You look beautiful no matter what you wear," I smiled at his compliment but blushed for the umpteenth time that night. Would I ever stop blushing? "Alice went shopping the other day, I'm sure she picked something up for you. We're leaving around nine for the mall; it shouldn't take more than an hour. We'll need to pick up a new car and pack, then we can leave."

"Would it be possible to get some stuff from my house?"

His eyes looked wary, "What do you want?"

"Just a few things, my camera, some pictures."

"I'll run over there and grab them for you," he got up and grabbed my plate before I could, he kissed my forehead and looked down at me, his dark eyes looking content, "Now go rest, you sleep wasn't very deep, you didn't talk at all, I was very bored," he bent down more to kiss me but I turned before he could, leaving the room.

I didn't want to sleep more, but the couch was comfortable and I was rather tired. I sat down and looked around, the living room looked so large without the expensive entertainment system Edward had broken the night I asked the Cullen's to vote on my mortality. Emmett had apparently fixed the wall, but the TV had yet to be replaced.

Without the distraction of Edward or food my head began swimming with questions again, I was certain the Cullen's didn't keep any Tylenol in their house. I didn't need though since I feel asleep before I could begin to sift through them.

&

It was foggy, wherever I was. It looked like the meadow Edward had taken me to, but where was Edward? I wasn't exhausted and there was no way I had made it all the way up here without Edward's help.

"Edward?" I called out, my warm breath came out in a puff mixing in with the fog. I couldn't see two feet in front of me, maybe he was just beyond my vision. A tall figure walked in front of me, too tall to be Edward. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on us, it appeared that steam was coming off of the person, like the heated school pool did on cold mornings.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" wasn't he supposed to stay off this land?

"Keeping you safe," his smile was eerie and I looked away. It was then that noticed that his clothes were torn and covered in blood. Whose?

"Are you hurt, Jake?"

"Not anymore, you're safe now," he walked closer to me and I backed away.

"What do you mean by that?" I was Isabella Marie Swan, I couldn't be safe walking down the street.

"I took care of everything. You're bloodsucker is gone now," oh God.

"What?" I looked down at myself and saw that my own clothes were covered in blood. My own? The sun was beginning to rise and the fog was clearing, the grass was also covered in blood, "Where did all this blood come from?" I looked around, there was a broken tree and dirt was upturned.

And there was Edward, my sweet, strong Edward was lying on the ground looking as weak as a human, "Oh God, Edward," I was screaming. I lifted him easily into my lap before notice the blood spilling from his neck and stomach. There were clumps of flesh lying around. Edward has told me that the only way to kill a vampire was to rip him to pieces and burn them, Edward still had a chance, right?

Jacob pulled me off of Edward and pulled over to the other side of the clearing, I pounded my fists in vain against his chest, "How could you?"

He tenderly wrapped his warm arms around mine and held me close, there was no way I could move. He walked back over to Edward's body, pulling a match out of his pocket. Oh no, "No, Jake, don't do that. Please, please don't!" I was screaming but he didn't seem to notice. Jacob through the match on to Edward's body, it burst into flames.

Jacob set me back down on the other side of the field, sitting down next to me. Did he intend to watch my love die? He turned toward me and grabbed me by my shoulder, shaking me, "You need to wake up, Bella," he was calm. Calm for a murderer.

I was incoherent now, I didn't even know what I yelling, "Bella, you need to wake up now!" he shook me harder and I closed my eyes, curling into myself. When I opened my eyes again I saw Edward's face, worry spread though it.

It was just a dream.

I reached a clammy hand out and traced the creases marring his perfect forehead. His eyes, now topaz, were searching my face for any sign of what was going on in my head. I would of told him if I could understand any of it. The dream had been so real, I could still feel the blood seeping through my clothes.

"What did you see?" his voice was gentle, but firm, "You were screaming, I thought you were gonna wake up the neighbors," he was trying to make me smile, the nearest neighbors were six or so miles away. Or maybe I was screaming that loudly, the dream- no the nightmare, had been, beyond doubt, the most horrifying thing ever.

I was breathing heavily, something I hadn't noticed when I first woke up, "It was Jacob," the I could see Edward's arm tighten at the mention of his name. He placed his arm around me and ran circles over my back, soothing me, "We were in the meadow, in our meadow, and there was blood everywhere. And it was yours," he pressed my head into his shoulder, his scent was calming me.

"Jacob had killed you, but not really, you were just hurt. You could of recovered, you were still-whole," the images from my dream were running through my head and I clutched Edward's shoulder in my hands, "Oh God, oh God."

"It was jut a nightmare, Bella. Can you tell me the rest of it?" he said slowly. He had pulled me onto his lap and I was fully wrapped in his embrace. I nodded slowly.

"He kept telling me that he was helping me, that he was making sure I was safe… and then he through a match at you," I was crying again, breathing to hard and to short of breaths to breathe in his scent. He grabbed my face in his hands, rougher then I was used to and forced me to look at him.

"Bella, I'm okay. I'm right here, I'm not dead and I don't plan to die for a very long time."

"I know you wouldn't plan to," not while I'm still alive, "but that doesn't mean it couldn't happen."

"I won't let it, I promise. Besides, who else is gonna make you blush every ten minutes?" he smiled and it worked, I could feel my cheeks becoming pink. He kissed my rosed cheek, "Are you all better?" he asked me as if I were a child recovering from the trauma of getting a flu shot.

I nodded, the scent coming off of Edward had helped considerably, "What time is it?"

"Almost eight thirty, Alice has some clothes up stairs for you. We'll leave when you're ready," he helped me up and sat down on the couch.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," he looked at me curiously, "I know that you want to help me, but, sometimes I feel like you're getting ignored in this relationship and that isn't fair to you. I just want you to know that I really appreciate everything you- and your family is doing for me. I don't know how I could repay you."

I knew I was blushing horribly, but it was something that had to be said. Edward looked up at me, his soft smile genuine, "You don't need to do anything, just keep being Bella. As long as you keep blushing and stumbling every time you walk I'll be fine," was he implying that as long as I stayed human he would be fine? I didn't ask; I didn't want to know the answer.

He kissed my wrist and nodded towards the upstairs, "Alice is waiting," I smiled and left the room.

I didn't have any experience with relationships, but, from what I understood from TV and books things were supposed to be equal. Edward always helped me, he always saved me. He was there when I needed him, but what did I do? How did I contribute?

**Author's Note, part duex:**

Okay, so I know what's going to happen in chapter four, yay for me. But I also have to cram a life times worth of math into my head, and I don't know about you but I hate cramming useless information! Grrr... Wish me luck next Saturday. Five hours of useless testing. I started my college apps today, very... repetitive... where were you born? where do you live? where did you grow up?

Where's the scary essay you always hear about?


	4. Discussions

**Author's Note:**

Never ever stop writing while you have an epiphany.

Do any of you know how hard it is to learn Algebra II when it's 90 degrees in the room? Our school needs an AC desperately!

You can thank the insane weather (it's over hundred right now) and me being sick for this chapter.

* * *

Last Time On Sun Down

_I knew I was blushing horribly, but it was something that had to be said. Edward looked up at me, his soft smile genuine, "You don't need to do anything, just keep being Bella. As long as you keep blushing and stumbling every time you walk I'll be fine," was he implying that as long as I stayed human he would be fine? I didn't ask; I didn't want to know the answer._

_He kissed my wrist and nodded towards the upstairs, "Alice is waiting," I smiled and left the room._

_I didn't have any experience with relationships, but from what I understood from TV and books things were supposed to be equal. Edward always helped me, he always saved me. He was there when I needed him, but what did I do? How did I contribute?_

* * *

** Sun Down; Chapter Four**

_Discussions_

* * *

"You help Edward so much, Bella. In more ways then you can tell. Before you came to Forks, Bella, Edward was so… gloomy. Sure he had us, but that wasn't enough. Rosalie and Emmett have each other, Carlisle and Esme have each other and Jasper and I have each other, Edward was always the odd one out. And then you came along, Bella and even before I saw you in any vision Bella, I could see that something in Edward's life was different." Alice paused for a bit.

"And, okay, there _was_ that one week he left and went up to Alaska, but in comparison to the happiness that lies before him that was nothing. Once Edward sees the light, things will get better."

'Once Edward sees the light…' that meant he would. Alice had had a vision, "Alice, what'd you see?"

Alice hesitated, had she thought she said too much. I hoped not, "Bella," she started off slowly, for vampires these people sure could be slow, "You know how you need time adjusting to marrying Edward?" I nodded, "Well, Edward needs time adjusting to the possibility of you being a vampire."

Okay, that was only fair, I suppose. He was giving me time, so I would give him time.

And then it dawned on me, Edward and I were in the exact same position. We both wanted something and we both weren't getting what we wanted. He understood what I was feeling right now better than I thought, and of course, I had been so stupid to think he had been oblivious to my state of thought.

"Do you think I made the right choice Alice?"

"I really shouldn't say anything, Bella… every decision you make has two possible outcomes. You know that. And with every decision you have to realize that there are risks and consequences, it's matter of what your willing to live- or deal with," her small face looked truly perplexed.

"That didn't answer my question."

"I wasn't trying to," he smile was small and sad, "Let's get you some clothes, I don't want to be seen in public with you looking like that."

"Thanks," Alice laughed and dragged me to her room, well her and Jasper's room. There truly wasn't a speck of Jasper's personality anywhere. The room was currently done in light shades of grey and pink, who knew what it would be next week. That was one of the small perks of being a vampire, painting a room really took no time at all and when you have all the time in the world it was easy to spend a few hours painting your room.

Alice shoved a armful of clothes into my stomach, "I saw these yesterday and knew they would look spectacular on you," I knew they would great on me, but whether I would feel comfortable in them was up in the air.

I was pleasantly surprised to find only jeans and sweaters in the pile. The size of the sweaters appeared to be a size to small, but I looked amazing in them. Or at least I assumed I did to the standard of the fashion gods.

Alice opened the door, "Oh, you look awesome! I was dying to get you some clothes that fit you properly… well, not dying but, you get it," she took an unnecessary breath, "You can wear your old shoes, we can buy some today, assuming Edward doesn't go all shopping Nazi on us.

"I know he doesn't want me to go crazy, but it's just hard not to, you know?" she didn't give me time to answer, "It's just, sure, I can shop for me anytime, but it's so much fun to work with different skin tones and hair colors. It's like sure, I look great in black, but you look down right awesome in that soft shade of blue that I know Edward just loves on you-"

"I am so glad you don't drink coffee," all this time Alice had been pulling my hair into a French braid.

She just smiled her pixie smile, "Why?"

"Are you guys done?" Edward was peaking through the door, "We should get going; it won't be long before Charlie is able to track down our house."

I had somehow forgotten our dire circumstances. We weren't going to the mall for a rendezvous; we were going to the mall to get supplies so we could runaway from Charlie- my father.

We were actually running away from my father. This was still too hard to believe, would I ever come to terms with this. Would I ever see my father again? Of course I wanted to see him again, but I also wanted him to realize that nothing was going to get in the way of Edward and me being together. Not even death if I could help it.

Edward came over and wrapped me in his arms; the sweater kept me warm, "Sorry," realizing where my thoughts were, "let's go have fun." Edward was right, if I just focused on having a normal life, things would be normal. Although, running away was becoming fairly normal for me.

"Actually, could I talk to you first?" I looked over to Alice, but she had already left.

"She's in the car, what did you want to say?" I pushed his hands off of my shoulders, I needed to think this through. I desperately wanted Edward to understand that I understood to some extent what he was going through and I was willing to wait for him as long as he would wait for me.

"I want to say that, I'm sorry. Alice pointed something out to me," I took a deep breath and let everything come out, "I've been pressuring you to change me and you want me to marry you. And yet, neither of us will give into the other. I thought, you didn't understand how deeply I felt for you- that you didn't understand what I was going through.

"But, that's really silly, you understand exactly what I am going through. And I was to blind to see it," I looked at him for the first time, his amused smile had reached his eyes, "Stop that, I'm being serious."

"And so am I! I'm glad that you are seeing things differently but you don't need to get so worked up over everything. Don't worry so much. When everything is right, things will fall into place."

What did he mean by that? That he would change me once the time was right? What happened to him keeping me human as long as possible?

I buried my head in Edward's shoulder, life was getting so confusing.

"_Can we go now_?" Alice had come back upstairs and was impatiently tapping the doorframe. Typical Alice.

"Yes, your free to torture me now," I pulled out of Edward's arms and followed Alice out to the car.

The ride to the mall was quick; Alice drove. Apparently Christmas was too far away for her and she had gotten the yellow car she wanted a few weeks after coming back from Italy.

As a general rule, I avoided the mall. The months with out the Cullen's had also been months with out new clothes, not that Forks required different clothes for different seasons. But now that Alice was back me coming home with bags of new (and expensive) clothes had become a regular event. Of course Charlie loved it, he may not have liked Edward but he still thought Alice was a saint. How that had happened I don't think I'll ever know.

She was the one who had whisked me off to Italy, not Edward. Oh, sure, Edward was the reason why… actually, technically it was Jacob's fault. If he hadn't of answered the phone the way he did that night none of this would of happened. That was something I had wanted to discuss with Jacob.

But he still wasn't returned my calls.

I suppose I should thank him, Jacob that is, if it wasn't for the way he answered the phone it's possible Edward would of never gone off to Italy and we would of never been reunited.

"Is there a reason why we're going so fast?" with all the deep thought and Alice's fast driving I was beginning to feel nauseous.

"Bella, dear, what's the point of having a fast car if you aren't going to use it to its full ability?" Alice asked, pressing down on the pedal. I was quiet certain I groaned, "Anyways, we're already here. Let's get busy." I groaned again, the world was spinning too fast around me and it needed to stop. Edward wrapped his arms around me and my world spun again, of course, that dizziness was something I liked.

"Two hours, tops," he mumbled in my ear, supporting most of my weight as we walked out of the car garage. Two hours? Who was he kidding? I wasn't sure I was going to last ten minutes. Of course, two hours was a trivial amount of shopping to Alice, "Promise?"

"Promise," the nausea was subsiding, only the faint dizziness caused by Edward was there. That was something I was used to and right now, quite thankful for. I was still having a hard time realizing that Edward wasn't going to leave.

"So, I think we should hit the north side first. Then work our way over to the south side," Alice was positively too enthusiastic about all of this, "Edward, do you have a plan?"

"Yes, Alice, I can handle that without your interference," he said through gritted teeth. I could tell something was going on behind my back and I expressed that I was less than pleased, "It's nothing bad, Bella. Trust me," he looked down at me with those smoldering eyes and it was hard to argue back. Damn those smoldering eyes, "Okay, Alice lead the way."

Alice had me try on countless amounts of clothes. How anyone managed to wear all of these clothes before they went out of style or season was unfathomable. Of course, that's assuming they lived in a place that had different seasons. Forks was not that place.

However, seeing the clothes that Alice was piling into Edward's arms and onto the counter Chicago did have very different seasons. Clothes I would never feel comfortable wearing, but knew I would look good in. Alice would never pick something out for me to wear if I didn't look good in it.

"Bella, your so lucky you get to wear these kind of clothes in public. Sure wearing them at night is cool, but to have the sun warm your legs. That's an experience I don't get to enjoy too often," she picked up a pair of way too short khaki shorts, "Besides, you have great legs all the guys will totally be staring at you," she smiled her pixie smile and I swore I heard Edward growl.

We left the third store with five more bags, bringing our grand total to ten. Edward and Alice each had four bags; I had begged them and they were nice enough to let me carry two bags. I had tried to explain to them that it looked unnatural for me to be the only one not carrying any bags. They didn't buy it but they gave in, if only to shut me up.

"Please tell me that was the last store, Alice!" I was getting incredibly tired of trying on clothes, I was sure I had burned off my entire meal from earlier already.

"Shoes and then we're done," she seemed sad by this. I was beyond grateful. Just by going to three shops we had already spent an hour and half of the two hours I was allotting.

Behind me I heard someone call my name, I slowly waited for my delusional episode to pass, but it never did. The person continued to call my name and I slowly turned around.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" it was Jessica, only too happy to talk to me. After Edward had come back it had been easier to talk to my friends, but to do that I generally had to leave Edward at his own table, that was something that wasn't so easy.

"Shopping," I said, I really wanted this conversation to be over. I wanted this shopping trip to be over.

"Well of course," she surveyed our baggage like a falcon, "Are these all for you? That's a lot of clothes, especially for someone like you."

Was that a diss?

"Laundry accident."

"Lost a bet."

Edward and Alice said at the same time, they looked at each other and then over to me, I smiled weakly, "Um, yeah. Um… Alice bet Edward that he wouldn't be able to do laundry on his own. So being a totally guy he used my clothes to prove Alice wrong," this lie was coming all to easy, "Obviously he was just a little too confident and now all of my clothes are Barbie sized."

Jessica paused, her head tilted to the side, "Why'd he use your clothes?"

She was good, "Esme already did the laundry for the week," but I was better.

"Huh," Jessica paused again, looking and probably feeling awkward in front of my Greek god of a boyfriend. I hid my smirk.

"Well, we should probably get going," Alice said, using a kind (but fake) smile. She began to push Edward and me towards the next store, "So many shoes, so little time. Buh-bye."

"Alice, what's the rush?" I asked once we were well away from Jessica's ears.

"I told you, shoes. I have 27 minutes before you refuse to do anything, which generally wouldn't stop me, but from what I've seen it wouldn't be pretty," was life so boring that Alice had visions of taking me shopping? "Now can we please go?"

"25 minutes, Bella, you can do that. It's nothing." Oh, you'd be surprised. The section of the store we were in smelled of new shoes and perfume samples.

I sat down on one of the over stuffed chairs while Alice picked out wedge after wedge, flip-flop after flip flop, "Try these on and buy what you like, Edward and I need to go do something," she handed me a plastic card, I gripped the foreign object inside my hand.

Edward looked exceedingly antsy next to Alice, "Okay," I sighed and Alice smiled at me like a mother would to a child. Alice grabbed Edward's arm and dragged him over to the other side of store, I watched them as their heads disappeared behind the crowds.

I looked back over to the large pile of boxes; I poked through them and found five pairs of sandals that I would actually be able to wear. The rest were a sprained ankle waiting to happen. Looking around to make sure that Alice and Edward were nowhere near by I picked up the shoes that I liked and moved over the section I found a little more friendly.

After purchasing the sandals and tennis shoes I picked out I went back over to the chair they had left me at. I pushed the untried on shoes under the chairs and the rest I sat far away from me.

"Edward, please calm down, she'll love them," I heard Alice's small voice from behind me and turned around to face them.

"What'll I love?" if they were buying me more things to wear it was going to become a problem.

"The shoes, silly," oh, duh, "They were totally cute, right?" I guess she didn't know that I had ignored a majority of the shoes.

"Totally," I smiled over at Edward, "Two hours are up, can we please go?"

"Yes. Bella let me get those bags." I handed him two of the three bags, the tennis shoes were rather heavy. I began to leave the store but Alice called out to us.

"Alice, what'd you see?" Edward asked, knowing the symptoms of Alice's visions.

"We need to go now, Bella, your father figured out where we were… or are… he's in the parking garage right now. Unless you want a huge and rather ugly confrontation with him right now I suggest we leave right now."

**Author's Note, part 2**

Longest chapter ever. I hope it got somewhere and I really hope it wasn't incredibly repetitive. I wrote it over a span of nearly two weeks so it's kind hard to keep track of where I am in the story.

Anyway, the SAT's went fine. I feel like I did better then the first time. At least I hope I did. Algebra II is another story…

…anyway...

_please_  
review!


	5. Daughter to Father

**repost. sorry.**

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all the good luck for math, not really working. I failed the last test… I think I'm gonna drop the class and take it at the community college, since apparently it's a lot easier. I'm just so emotionally done with this whole thing. And due to the stress I've had a low immune system, I've basically been sick all of November and I haven't been in school for a full four days since the third week of October. Stupid school.

**Clarifications: **

Some people mentioned that Bella would of made more of complaint about shopping, which I had intended to do. But, I believe that it's fannon that Bella hates shopping so much. Sure, she's not into fashion, but still… anyway, another reason Bella didn't put up a protest? I _love_ shopping. Almost all of my minuscule income goes to shoes and make-up. Heh heh.

That was a long ass note, anyway, happy readings.

**Playlist**

1. _Confessions of a Broken Heart_ (Daughter to Father) Lindsay Lohan

* * *

Last Time on Sun Down 

"_Alice, what'd you see?" Edward asked, knowing the symptoms of Alice's visions._

"_We need to go now, Bella, your father figured out where we were… or are… he's in the parking garage right now. Unless you want a huge and rather ugly confrontation with him right now I suggest we leave right now."_

* * *

**Sun Down, Chapter Five**

_Daughter to Father_

* * *

"How'd he find us?" Edward had grabbed my hand was walking as fast as he could with out drawing attention to us. 

"It doesn't matter, Bella," Edward growled out. I had seen him this angry before, but never at Charlie. Never at someone I cared about… well, maybe at Alice after he found out that she told me how people became vampires. That was an ugly scene.

"Um, you guys, call me crazy, but would it be so bad if we just talked to Charlie?" Edward and Alice stalled but only for a split second, "It's just, maybe things would be a tad easier if we just cleared things up. Of course, we'd still go to Chicago," I tried to pull back on my arm to get them to stop and really listen to me, "Edward, Alice, I've made life hard enough on Charlie, can't I just explain-"

"What?" Edward turned on me. His mood shifting again, "Explain that you're in love with a vampire and your currently running away from another one? Are you going to explain that, Isabella?"

We had stopped in the stairwell of the garage; we're we waiting for Charlie to pass? Alice didn't say anything.

"Of course not, I'm not ready for that, not now. Just, something-" I could feel tears coming to my eyes, the familiar burning sensation in my throat beginning to boil, I took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from flowing, "I don't want to be the second person to walk out on him, not without a good reason."

Alice was pacing back and forth on the balcony.

Edward looked down at me, his eyes softening back to their golden shade. He set down the bags and wrapped his arms around me, I hadn't realized it but I had heated up from our run across the mall and his cold arms felt nice even through my sweater, "Okay."

"He's down by our car right now, it kind of stands out," Alice said, her jaw was tight, very different from the Alice I was with a few moments ago, "If we tell him that Edward's birth parents are in some sort of trouble he'll buy it and we can all be on our merry way," Alice seemed annoyed at our current road block.

"Okay," Edward said somberly. Was he truly okay with this? I wanted to ask him, but if he wasn't was I willing to blow off Charlie?

I wasn't able to answer because Charlie's car stopped at the end of the stairs and stopped, "Isabella Marie Swan, get in this car now."

I needed to stay calm, I gripped Edward's cold hand in my clammy one. His smooth skin was slipping against my own but he held on to my hand as tight as he would.

"Ch- Dad? Can we please just talk about this? It was all a huge misunderstanding that got way out of hand."

He had gotten out of his car and began stopping up the stairs, "There seems to be a lot of those going on right now, doesn't it, Isabella?"

People needed to stop calling me by my full name.

"Yes, Dad, there does. So, I think it's time we cleared some of them up," I was stuck. I did not want to have this conversation in the middle of a parking garage. I took a deep breath and sighed loudly, feeling up the awkward silence.

"Mr. Swan, maybe you could come over to our house and we could all talk over a cup of coffee," Edward said, his voice full of mature authority.

The vein in Charlie's throat calmed down, "That would be nice," he gritted through his teeth.

"Bella, why don't you ride with your father?" Alice said, a meaning that I couldn't grasp behind her voice. I looked at Alice and then up at Edward, my eyes wide, was she actually serious?

Edward nodded and let go of my hand, he pressed his lips against my forehead and guided me down the stairs behind Charlie. I was actually going to endure an entire hour in the car with Charlie right now.

Where was Victoria when you needed her?

Edward opened the door for me and leaned into my ear, "You'll be fine, who'd bet against Alice?" I weakly smiled back at him and sat down in the car, "Buckle up," Edward said, I could've sworn I heard a mocking tone in there.

For the first half hour of the ride the door handle and I had an intense stare off, but then Charlie spoke, "You really love him, don't you?"

What kind of question was that? "I really do, Dad. I know you don't believe me, but it's just this feeling. I know that he's the only one out there for me. It's this crazy feeling deep in the pit of my stomach that Edward and I are right for each other," these were not the feelings I wanted to divulge to Charlie.

"Bells," finally, a name I was comfortable with, "It's not that I don't believe you, it's that I don't _want _to believe you. It's hard to think of my little girl growing up," he looked at me quickly before turning his law abiding eyes on the road, "I didn't get to watch you grow up every day and it's just a little hard to realize that you're all grown up now."

I felt pity for Charlie, nearly seventeen years of my life had gone by and he had only been there for the summers. For seventeen years I hadn't come running to him when I got an A on a project, or was laughed off stage during speech and debate class. And now, after a year and a half of living in his house, all free time spent with Edward, I was leaving him.

No wonder he was upset and angry with me.

"But I am grown up, Dad. I'm-" I did not want to use this word in front of Charlie, not pertaining to me at least, "I'm a woman, Dad," To be honest, there was a part of me that wanted to be Daddy's little girl and stay that way forever, "I'm eighteen now, heck, I can vote," Edward's hidden driveway was coming up, "You're gonna turn soon."

Charlie followed Alice's car onto the dirt road and we pulled up to his house. I should have been polite and waited for Charlie, but things were too uncomfortable, I bolted to Edward's side, only tripping once.

"Did you survive?" I couldn't tell whether he was serious or he was being mordant.

"Hardly," I gritted through my teeth, hearing Charlie's heavy footsteps close behind me. I kept my voice low, scarcely ably to hear it myself, "I understand where he is coming from though; I've never been there for him and now I _have_ to leave him. It's not fair, I feel terrible now."

"It's not your fault, Bella," Edward rubbed soothing circle on my hand, "You're a trouble magnet."

I pulled Edward to the side of the path and watched Alice usher Charlie into the house.

"You know, I was never in this much trouble before I met you. Maybe you're the trouble magnet," the look in his eye told me he knew I was teasing.

"Oh, well, maybe you should stay away from me," his voice was too false for my face to stay serious.

"Never," I looked up at him, relieved that he wasn't going to give me a speech about how dangerous he was for me.

"Good," once again he pressed his lips to my forehead, I suppose it would have been awkward to do anything else with Charlie waiting to talk to us inside the Cullen's house.

"So, do you guys actually have coffee?" that would have been nice to have this morning.

"No," he had been caught in white lie.

"So, who's gonna book it to the coffee shop?"

"Alice already left."

The conversation was kept light for my benefit, Edward could probably feel the adrenaline and fear rushing around in side me. I know I could.

Charlie sat opposite of Edward and me, I wanted to be closer to Edward, to have his cool touch calm my nerves down. But, the decent person inside me knew better then to make this anymore awkward for Charlie.

"So, how are you doing in school, Edward?" Charlie looked out of place in the peacefully sterile enviroment.

"Great. We're reading Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing_ currently," a lie, "I find it amazing that even though Shakespeare wrote these plays hundreds of years ago they are still relevant to our time and people can still find comfort in them. Sometimes, even recognize themselves in characters."

He really was good at lying. But, Charlie looked lost, I generally stayed away from talking about school with him; it wasn't an interest we had in common.

Alice walked in, only looking the least bit frazzled, "Coffee's ready."

Charlie, who was still at a loss for words because of Edward's comments on Shakespeare briskly walked to the dining room table and grabbed a cup of coffee. Alice did a good job, a coffee maker full of steamy black coffee was sitting on the counter next to four new mugs, even the price tags were taken off.

I grabbed one of the mugs and let the heat penetrate my hands as I watched Edward and Alice grab a mug. One last deep breath and I threw the fire into the wind and hoped to the gods above that it didn't hit me in the face.

"Dad, I need to say that I am extremely sorry for what happened the other night, it shouldn't of gone over like that," Alice and Edward were on either side of me as I faced Charlie, "There was a lot of- tension in the air and everything backfired. I hope you can understand that."

"Bells, what's been going on? The motorcycles? Jacob said you jumped off one of the cliffs," I realized how little he knew about the past few months, "Why didn't you come talk to me or your mother? We would of listened."

"I'm not suicidal, Dad. A lot of the kids jump off the cliff for fun, it's perfectly safe. I just should have had someone down there with me," I went on to explain about the motorcycles, leaving out the reason why I was suddenly into, as Alice called it, extreme sports, "And I promise, no more crazy sports, at least without someone to spot me," I tried to lighten the conversation.

"Oh, Bella," Alice refilled Charlie's mug and he looked quite grateful, "Why didn't you come to me? I could of helped," I was about to disagree, "I could of at least tried."

He was right, I could of, no, I should of come to Charlie. I should have talked to someone about my feelings, of course, looking back this sounded like the right option. But, at the time, talking to someone about the situation was the last thing on my mind. I felt like no one could understand how I was feeling, like no one else had ever suffered a break up before.

Although, I was fairly certain no one had ever suffered a break up between a vampire-human relationship.

So, that's what I told him, minus the whole vampire-human relationship part of the ordeal. That would be left to another date. A date far, far away from this one.

"I'm sorry," was all I could offer in the end.

"Bells, I don't really know what to say."

"Could we just leave it alone then?" I desperately wanted to move on to a different topic.

"Of course," Charlie nodded. A long and gauche moment of silence passed, "Um, actually, Bella, the other night. Last night, what was so urgent? Why did you leave?" these things, these events did need to get out into the open, but I would much rather return to Alice's shopping extravaganza.

"I understand that I wasn't exactly- inviting last night, but if you had just stayed…"

It was true, his harsh words hadn't really made me want to go in and talk with him, but I didn't want to bring that up. The best plan of action at this moment was to stick with the lie Alice had thought up, even though another lie in this already tangled web was not what I wanted it was necessary.

However I was at a loss for words as to how to spin this lie, providentially Edward spoke up.

"Sir, Mr. Swan, last night I received a call from a doctor in Chicago," Charlie's face showed the slightest sign of worry, he was buying the lie, "It seems my mother has come down with cancer, the doctor says she doesn't have to long. I had planned for just my father and I to go to Chicago, but when I told Bella about the situation she insisted to come with us," oh, he was blaming it on me, real mature, "And, I must admit, it would be nice for her to be there with me. To have someone there to comfort me."

I blushed, it was one thing to talk to Charlie about how I felt about Edward, but to have Edward talk to Charlie about how he felt was something completely different.

Charlie seemed to digest this declaration of feelings, "So you are going to Chicago with Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, we have a flat there that we will be staying at, but most of our time there will be spent at the hospital where my mother is currently staying," Charlie had completely bought the lie, Edward really was a good liar, "Please, sir, don't blame Bella. It was my responsibility to explain the situation to you and I didn't, if you going to be angry, please be angry at me."

"I'm not angry, I really can't be. I understand and if this is what needs to happen then- okay. You _are_ both adults now and you can make your own decisions now. And I have to accept that."

"Thank you, Dad," I got up, hoping he'd take the hint to leave. I still had things to do before we left.

"You guy's will be leaving tonight?" Charlie assumed.

"Yes, sir, we'll stop by before we leave town," Edward walked over to the door and walked Charlie out to the car with me. Edward stayed on the porch as I said good bye to Charlie.

"He really cares about you, Bells," Charlie looked at me intensely.

"Yeah, he really does."

"And you really care about him?"

"Of course I do, Dad," I tried not to be annoyed by his repetitive question.

"I love you, Bells," I could feel my throat clogging up with tears again.

"I love you, too, Dad," we hugged and I watched his car turn around and rumble down the drive way. I turned around to see Edward staring back at me, a placid smile on his face.

I went up to him and stared at him, trying to get him to inform me of the reason for his smile. He smiled harder and his eyes became gentle, like they always did right before he began to tease me.

His face became serious though, before he spoke, "So, you really care about me?"

I smacked his arm.

**Author's Note, part 2:**

Just wanted to reupdate this to let you know, I'm totally alive! I'll get another chapter out before semester ends in two weeks. This next chapter has been hard for me to write, but I promise I am working on it. Once I get at least 1000 words I'll post, I swear. Things have calmed down, stress wise and next semester should have more updates since I won't be in ALG. II... squee!

Possible Jacob/Bella/Edward ficlet in the works. Starts right before Edward calls and Jake answers, hope it turns out, since I don't have any inspiration for this story beyond my plot line right now the unnamed ficlet has priority.

Okay, once I do my math homework I'll work on the next chapter, don't worry, I want to see how this story ends as much as you do:D


	6. Good Bye

AN: You all totally owe my dad! So, a few days ago I tripped on the stairs and fell on my butt hard, the pressure caused my spine to bruise (total Bella moment, I know) so I was pretty much a cripple for two days... we went to Curcuit City today and while there I saw this beautiful object: a travel drive. Which means I don't have to sit at the computer for a long time to retype this whole thing (it hurts my back and rib cage to sit for more than thirty minutes) so, here's the chapter, I'm not competely happy with it, I'll probably tweak a few things after a while and reupdate this, but here it is, I know you have all waited long enough.

Also, I'm only taking six classes next semester (instead of eight, 3 1/2 years of 7am-5pm days has gotten to me plus hw) so I'll have more time to write... and my math class is on the comp, so there probably won't be any hw, squee!

**Playlist**

1. _Right Where You Want Me_ by Jesse McCartney

* * *

Last Time on Sundown 

"_He really cares about you, Bells," Charlie looked at me intensely. _

"_Yeah, he really does."_

"_And you really care about him?"_

"_Of course I do, Dad," I tried not to be annoyed by his repetitive question._

"_I love you, Bells," I could feel my throat clogging up with tears again._

"_I love you, too, Dad," we hugged and I watched his car turn around and rumble down the driveway. I turned around to see Edward staring back at me, a placid smile on his face._

_I went up to him and stared at him, trying to get him to inform me of the reason for his smile. He smiled harder and his eyes became gentle, like they always did right before he began to tease me._

_His face became serious though, before he spoke, "So, you really care about me?"_

_I smacked his arm._

* * *

**Sundown; Chapter Six**

_Good Bye

* * *

_

Edward laughed at my feeble hit, " Go pack, Bella."

"Aww, you can't do it for me? With all your crazy vampire power?"

"Every other human can manage, I'm sure you can too," he held onto the crook of my arm as we walked up the stairs to his room.

"You know, not every other human has an incredibly strong vampire boyfriend," it really rather was unfair, it would take all of the Cullens' five minutes too pack, two if it weren't for the ever picky Alice and Rosalie, and here I was using an hour of my precious and dwindling time, especially since Edward wasn't budging, to pack.

Edward ignored my comment, "Alice put your packages by those suitcases over there, we'll stop by your father's house before we leave town and pick up whatever you need. And say goodbye to him," Edward lounged on his couch, intending to watch me as I packed.

"Don't you have packing to do?"

"Who's to say I haven't already?" I raised my eyebrow at him, "I packed while you were sleeping, now _you _get packing, it will take you a lot longer than it did me," his voice was mocking, but gentle. He sat back on his couch, his hands behind his head, more comfortable than I was on the floor.

It really wasn't fair.

&

In spite of my complaining the packing was relatively easy, everything was still folded from the shopping expedition and in a half hours time the only thing missing from the suitcases were a pair of sweats for the car and the shoes that I picked out, "Edward, have you seen my shoes?

I rose a little from my sitting position to try and look over the bags, but it was useless, anything under two feet tall was lost under the debris of shopping bags and price tags, "Alice brought them in," he sat up and took about two seconds to locate the hidden bag, "Silly Bella," he mumbled.

"Not my fault," I mumbled back, all Edward did was chuckle. I opened the boxes only to see that the shoes were not the ones I chose, they were the ones that Alice had picked out, "Alice," I groaned out loudly. I heard her chuckle from down the hall and she poked her head through the door.

"Yes, Bella?" she asked innocently, too innocently, especially for Alice.

"What did you do with the shoes I picked out, I _liked those_. I could _walk _in _those_," I stood up and walked over to her, even though she was a half a foot shorter than me, I was still quite intimidated by her.

"Bella, I'm just trying to help, these shoes are totally adorable, the other ones," she searched for a word, was she trying to find one that wouldn't hurt me, "weren't." I looked to Edward for help, but he just smiled obviously amused.

"Alice," I whined like a seven year-old. It was useless to try and argue with her.

"Bella," she mimicked. She quickly relaxed her position and returned to her normal voice, "Come on, Bells!" she grabbed a wedge and held it up for me to admire, "They have polka dots!" It didn't work.

Edward, who had been resting on the couch for the duration of this argument finally got up and walked over to me. His hands wrapped around me and chin resting on my shoulder he whispered into my ear, "We'll buy you new ones tonight."

Alice heard, "Edward! Don't you dare!"

"Just tell me where they are!" I was exasperated.

She sighed and slumped her shoulders, "Top shelf of your closet, your both kill-joys."

I walked over to the closet and grabbed the shoes, thankful I could get to the top shelf, I had no idea how Alice did. Maybe vampires had like super jumping skills.

"I would of tripped in those shoes," I said, nodding my head toward the evil shoes of death.

"No, you wouldn't of," Alice said, too sure of herself.

"Yes I would of, don't you always say that nothing is set in stone?"

She rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't of fallen," she insisted before she left.

I turned to Edward as the door clicked shut, "I would have fallen!"

"No, I would of caught you," Edward, ever the gentleman, his smile faded though, "I think it's time to go."

My breath caught, Edward noticed, "Okay."

Leaving my father behind was something I could deal with; I was used to not seeing him for long periods of time. But the Cullen/Hale family was something different, the only time I had been away from them had been a very dark period of my life, it was something I didn't want to go back to. Even though Edward would be with me this time I knew that being away from this family, my family, would be difficult, especially Alice. Who else would I be able to get annoyed with?

"Hey," everyone was sitting in the living room, looking rather glum, "God, who died?" Esme smiled and Carlisle shook his head and my poor joke, no one else reacted, "Stop looking so glum," Edward was behind me now on the stair well, he somehow had all the suitcases with him, I walked the rest of the way down the stairs and sat on the arm rest of the empty chair.

"So, what are you all going to do while Edward and I are in Chicago? Are you just going to stay here? Or what?" I fiddled with the button on the chair.

"Well, Carlisle and I are going off to England, we'll probably roam around Scotland and Ireland as well though. We haven't been there in a while and we want to visit some friends, maybe buy some land there," Esme said softly, "Carlisle, we should actually get going," she turned back to me, "I'm sorry, Bella, but our plane is leaving earlier than we would like. I hope that you and Edward have a wonderful time in Chicago, please make sure he has fun. I know what a kill joy he can be when it comes to you and your safety," she hugged me and even though she was cold their was warmth in her hug.

Carlisle gave me a brief hug as well, "Try not to get hurt, the Chicago hospitals can be busy," I laughed.

"Bye, Esme, Carlisle. Thank you so much for everything. I hope you have fun in the UK," and they left.

Emmett stood up and I suddenly felt very small, "Rose and I are going to Italy, apparently there's good shopping there," his eyes were begging for help, "Don't get into to too much trouble in Chicago, give Edward a hard time for me?"

"Of course," I smiled even though the tears were coming.

"Don't do anything too human while I'm gone," I laughed again. Good-byes weren't so hard, really.

"I'll try not to."

"Good."

Rosalie came up and stood in front of me before speaking, "You know I'm sorry right?" I nodded, this wasn't the first time we had had this conversation, or the second or third time, "Good, cause I really am sorry-" I looked to Emmett to cut her off.

"Come on, Rose."

And then it was just Jasper, Alice and me in the room, Edward must have been outside waiting for me, giving me my own time with our family. Our family, I really did like that.

Jasper got up first, "Bye, Bella, I'll let you and Alice say good-bye," I smiled at him, thankful that I would get to say a real good-bye to Alice.

"So, where are you going?"

"Paris, neither of us has been there."

"Oh, that'll be pretty."

"Yeah," Alice looked uncomfortable; she wasn't quite sure what to do. And she probably wasn't, she probably hadn't had to say good-bye to too many friends in the past decades. I got up and gave her a huge hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Alice."

"Me, too," her bell like laughter echoed in the empty room, "I mean I'm gonna miss you."

"I knew what you meant," I looked down for a moment, not sure how to approach the topic, "Um, Alice?"

"Bells, I haven't seen anything. Everything's blank, that happens when I'm nervous," she looked ashamed.

"When are you ever nervous?"

"When I married Jasper," duh, "I didn't see anything for a full month before. It was the weirdest feeling; it was like I was normal. But, everything turned out fine. I think that if I really needed to see something whatever controls my visions would over power my nerves."

"Yeah, well, have fun in Paris. That should be pretty… at least it is in books," it seems I would only leave the country under dangerous circumstances.

"Tell Edward to take you there, he'd go anywhere with you. He'd do anything for you," I knew all this. What was she getting at, "_Everything _will turn out just fine."

"I thought you couldn't see anything?"

She smiled her pixyish smile before she ran to the door vampire style.

And they were all gone. I slipped off the armrest and into the chair, "Are you ready to leave, Bella?"

Was I ready to leave? I had asked myself this many times already, but I still wasn't quite sure. But I didn't have time to be sure, "Of course," I stood up and Edward grabbed my hand, giving me the strength to leave this place behind.

Edward's Volvo wasn't in the driveway, "Where's your car?" there was a new car sitting in the driveway, shiny, white, a little boxy.

"I wanted a new one, besides this car will match our story better."

"Our story?" We were inside the car and it was incredibly nice, black leather interior, seats so comfy they were worthy of being in a living room. It was a step up from his Volvo.

"Neighbors can be nosy in a small town. They already know that we're coming," nosy neighbors, how wonderful for someone trying to lay low. Edward reached behind the seat, making me cringe, he was already going 110, "Open this, everything you need is in here."

The box contained a wallet, probably holding fake identification and credit cards. There were some papers on the bottom that I sifted through, a birth certificate; I was now 19 year-old Isabella Claire Hopkins thanks to Alice. There was also a high school graduation certificate and on the very bottom was a marriage certificate, "Edward?"

"We're playing a married couple," his eyes were unnecessarily glued to the road, "It just make sense, people would wonder why two people who aren't married are living together and the less people think about us the better," he sighed, "Open the smaller box."

I noticed the jewelry box and flipped it open, a small and simple ring was inside. My stomach turned, I wasn't ready for this, "It doesn't mean anything Bella, not until you want it to," my nerves were soothed for now, "When it's real I want the moment to be a lot nicer then us in a car."

I set the ring down and turned my body towards Edward, "It doesn't matter where we are, as long as I'm with you. A ring isn't even necessary, Edward, I'm not as materialistic as, oh, say, Rosalie," he didn't need to be spending large sums of money on me.

"That doesn't matter, Bella, you deserve beautiful things," he paused, "And you know money does not matter," he turned the topic, "Can you put the ring on?" I obliged, "It's Irish, the ring, it's a Fede ring, the clasped hands are to symbolize trust and faith," he sighed, I could sense his frustration with himself, "Two things we need again."

"Edward, I do trust you, honestly. I know that you'll never leave me again. I know that you can't bear to be away from me again," I held his hand in mine and kissed his knuckles, "besides, I won't let you leave me again. You ever try to pull that kind of thing again you're going to see the worlds biggest hissy fit," I was trying to make a joke but Edward just shook his head.

"I won't leave you, so there's no need for you to be planning what will happen if I do," it's a long trip ahead, Bella, try to get some sleep," and once again I obliged.

My neck was stiff as I woke up, even with the pillow; it was Edward's soft singing and his playing with my hand that had woken me. He seemed to be rolling my wrist and fingers around in his hand, as if amazed by them. I kept my eyes closed, to stiff to open them and I focused in on the words.

It was a song I had heard before, during my zombie phase when I was mind numbingly flipping through channels. It had been on a teen bopper channel, the music video.

"Baby, take me on a journey, I've been thinking lately I could use a little time alone with you. Please don't take your time, you got me right where you want me " although the lyrics were oddly fitting it was still a teen bopper song, originally sung (terribly compared to Edward, of course) by a bleach blonde teen.

"Edward," my voice was hoarse, "If you're singing Jesse McCartney I'm not sure I can ever kiss you again."

His voice rose, a smile played on his lips, "Girl, I'm gonna let you have your way with me, the way you move like that it's hard to be breathe. I never thought that it could be like this, but I was wrong… Baby, don't be gentle, I can handle anything…" I blushed.

He repeated the chorus as I slouched in my chair and groaned, "Can't explain it how you swept me off my feet unexpectedly… oh, I can hardly stand the thrill."

"Edward, please?"

"Please don' take your time, whoa, you got me, whoa, you got me right where you want me."

**AN2:**

Five minutes vs. five hours, I love it.


	7. Car Fever

Last Time On Sundown

"_Edward," my voice was hoarse, "If you're singing Jesse McCartney I'm not sure I can ever kiss you again."_

_His voice rose, a smile played on his lips, "Girl, I'm gonna let you have your way with me, the way you move like that it's hard to be breathe. I never thought that it could be like this, but I was wrong… Baby, don't be gentle, I can handle anything…" I blushed._

_He repeated the chorus as I slouched in my chair and groaned, "Can't explain it how you swept me off my feet unexpectedly… oh, I can hardly stand the thrill."_

"_Edward, please?"_

"_Please don't take your time, whoa, you got me, whoa, you got me right where you want me."_

_

* * *

_**Sundown; Chapter Seven**

_Car Fever__

* * *

_

We had left Washington hours ago and even with Edward's fast driving we were nowhere near our destination. We had stopped for lunch, lunch for me at least, somewhere near the Idaho-Wyoming border. We were making excellent time, at least on a human level and would probably be in Chicago by tomorrow night.

"What are you thinking, Bella?"

"When was the last time you were in Chicago?"

"In '29," could he vague that up for me?

"Oh, during the St. Valentine's Day Massacre?" why was he there? Why did he go back? Why hadn't he gone back in the past 60 some odd years?

"You've heard about it?" he turned towards me, obviously surprised.

"I saw the movie," he chuckled at me and I went back to staring out the window. The only noise was the thrumming coming from the cars engine, I had already messed with the radio only to find static and I couldn't find a CD I wanted to listen to, surprising since Edward had to have over sixty of them in the glove compartment. Edward had thankfully stopped singing any pop music songs and I was going to be certain that topic was never ever brought up, I didn't want to know why or how Edward knew a Jesse McCartney song.

Even if the lyrics were so true to our feelings.

At some point I had fallen asleep again and dusk had fallen across the flat horizon, it was weird I had never seen a horizon so flat, at least a horizon against land.

"Where are we?"

"South Dakota, we just crossed the Missouri River," a pang of sadness swept through me for a moment; I was traveling across the country with my lover and I was sleeping through the whole thing, "Are you hungry, I didn't want to wake you, I was too entertained."

I ignored his dig at my sleep talking, "Yeah, I'd like to get out of this car for awhile, I'm really rather sick of it."

"Now, you know I feel," Edward mumbled.

"Oh, don't get started on my car, I left it back home for you, I could of told you I wouldn't go unless we take my truck. Then what would you do?" I was now facing him as much as I could with the safety restraint, but his features were unreadable in the dark.

"The truck would be in a mysterious accident," I must of misunderstood him.

"You'd kill me off," he took his eyes off the road and looked at me, I could make out his teeth in his smile.

"I never said you'd be in it, I was thinking I could ask MIKE to drive it somewhere, maybe down to La Push."

"You horror."

"Silly Bella, you know what I'd do," he brought my hand up to his cheek and placed it there, he had my full attention at this point, "I'd dazzle you into taking the Volvo," he was staring at me intently though I was still vaguely aware of the road still moving underneath us.

"Um, pay attention to the road," my breath was coming in short tight grasps, I'm sure Edward was enjoying the power he held over me but he turned back to the road, "I can't wait for the day you won't have that affect over me," I mumbled.

"Oh, I'll always have that effect on you," Edward was smiling, an arrogant grin on his face.

"Will you?" I asked seriously, once I was like Edward, would he still be able to dazzle me? The grin was wiped off his face as he understood my implications, he took his hand out of mine and put it back on the steering wheel.

"I don't know, Bella," he sighed and I slouched back down in my seat. I really needed to learn to just keep my mouth shut… and Edward needed to realize that we had a deal, "Do you care where we eat?"

"Doesn't matter, you can choose. Um, I guess wherever there are some animals nearby or something. You're probably hungry as well. Being stuck in the car with me all day, it's probably annoying."

"Bella, don't say that," he was agitated, but with who?

"Well, I'm just being honest, it's hard enough for you to- abstain from my blood as it is. Being shut up in a car must just make it more difficult," he had pulled over to the side of the road and turned towards me in the car, grabbing both my hands, I turned away from his gaze. I didn't want him to know what I was saying was true, this was what I thought.

"Look at me," he was close to me, his breath on my neck and cheek, I refused though, "I understand our bargain, it's just hard for me to accept it-"

"You're the one who came up with it," how old was I? Twelve?

"Yeah, I came up with it for you. Because, even though I don't like the idea of you being a vampire, you being monster like me, I don't like the idea of you dieing. And I really don't like the idea of you being unhappy. Death is natural, I can't fight that, you being unhappy is something I can fix. I'll adjust, just give me time," he leaned over and kissed my neck, in the spot he knew would get me.

I turned quickly, his face was centimeters from mine as I spoke, ignoring my urge to kiss him, "I'm sorry, it's just… I really am sick of this car, I have like car fever or something."

He smiled and kissed me briefly, "Let's get you something to eat, we're making great timing, we can go sit in a nice restaurant and make all the wait staff uncomfortable."

Except, it wouldn't be us making the wait staff uncomfortable, ordinary looking people don't make wait staff uncomfortable.

**AN:**

Poor emo Bella. Sorry it was so short, and I know I suck for not updating frequently. I'm just having a hard time getting them to Chicago, once they're in Chicago I have a really detailed outline.


	8. Notes

**AN: **Wow, chapter eight. Okay, so you'll be very happy to know that I have already written the climax of this story- and may I just say. . .it's hot. I sorta want it to be the ending for the story and carry on in a sequel but I'm not that terribly mean.

And to beautifulnblck, your review game me the most awesome story idea ever and I love you for it.

* * *

_"Look at me," he was close to me, his breath on my neck and cheek, I refused though, "I understand our bargain, it's just hard for me to accept it-"_

_"You're the one who came up with it," how old was I? Twelve?_

_"Yeah, I came up with it for you. Because, even though I don't like the idea of you being a vampire, you being monster like me, I don't like the idea of you dieing. And I really don't like the idea of you being unhappy. Death is natural, I can't fight that, you being unhappy is something I can fix. I'll adjust, just give me time," he leaned over and kissed my neck, in the spot he knew would get me._

_I turned quickly, his face was centimeters from mine as I spoke, ignoring my urge to kiss him, "I'm sorry, it's just… I really am sick of this car, I have like car fever or something."_

_He smiled and kissed me briefly, "Let's get you something to eat, we're making great timing, we can go sit in a nice restaurant and make all the wait staff uncomfortable."_

_Except, it wouldn't be us making the wait staff uncomfortable, ordinary looking people don't make wait staff uncomfortable._

* * *

**Sundown; Chapter Eight**

_Notes

* * *

_The car ride finely came to an end, the neighborhood was beautiful but certainly had the tight community feel I wasn't used to. Phoenix was too big to be close with every one in your neighborhood and even in Forks we were to far spread out to really keep an eye out for each other. But, in this neighborhood I was looking for one of those Crime Watch signs and Slow Children at Play signs, signs that had good intentions but never really made sense.

Edward's house was beautiful, easily the oldest house on the block, maybe even in the entire neighborhood, "This all used to be farm land, but once Carlisle and I left I decided to sell the land," maybe Edward was lying to me when he said he couldn't read my mind. The house was gorgeous, white walls with blue trim on the all the windows and doors, it appeared to be two stories with a loft of all bay windows, "The attic was turned into a library by my father," I smiled, "All classics all first editions."

The front porch wrapped around the entire house and huge windows were on either side of the lavish double doors, on top of the porch was a centered balcony. I could almost imagine a swing up there, I could sit up there for hours reading book after book.

It was absolutely lovely.

"Did your parents build this house?"

"My grandfather did," it realty was old, "When he first came to America, he worked hard in factories during the day and at night he taught himself law," it was hard to imagine that Edward's grandfather had been his age in the mid 1800's, "And then he taught my father and- well, I suppose my father had the intention of me carrying on the family business, but I was always so stubborn."

"You still are."

We were still sitting in the car at this point and I was more than ready to leave. I took off my seat belt and before I was aware of it Edward had my door open for me and was holding out his hand, ever the gentleman, "You know, your gonna have to keep your abilities in check, what with all the neighbors around. You aren't in the middle of nowhere anymore," I stood outside and was rewarded with heat from the sun, "Hey?" I looked at him, he was wearing his typical long sleeve soft woven sweater and long jeans, but he wasn't wearing any other protection from the sun, "Your not sparkling!"

"Before Carlisle and I left he had trees planted," I looked up, dumbly, huge oak trees were on both sides of the walkway all up the block. I looked back at Edward and blushed out of absent mindedness and Edward smiled at me, "Let's go," I opened the back door of the car and pulled out my back pack and suit case, Edward took his box of CD's and his own suitcase. The rest could wait till later.

The stone path to the stairs of the house were also covered in shade my the grand oak trees, every once in a while I would see a portion of Edward's face or hands sparkle from the trees moving in the wind.

Edward stopped at the front door and I assumed he was going to pull out the house key but instead he reached down on the door mat and picked up a piece of paper. It was a piece of parchment, folded in thirds and sealed with a wax stamp, "Who's it from?" Edward didn't respond so I put down my bags and peered over his arm as he opened the letter.

_Dear Edward and Bella,_

_What a charming house. Remarkably kept up. __I was hardly surprised when you decided to come here. _

_I hope you enjoy your stay but, Edward, just a brief reminder; our promise has not been carried through. I am sure you agree it's best if you proceed with your plans, no matter what deal you may have struck with your dear beloved. She is of more use to you being one of the living dead than being truly dead. I would hate to see a fine beauty like her rest beneath the dirt_.

_I will be checking up on you soon, sooner than you may think Edward, just because my family and I choose to stay out of the human race doesn't mean we aren't aware of their limited time here._

_Yours truly,_

_Aro_

"He knows we're here."

_AN:_

I know it's short I just wanted to get something up, I'm prolly staying hope tomorrow so you might get something more. But I also have homework that I should do... lol.


	9. House Tours and Dancing

**AN: **Yay for long chapters… I've been cheating you guys on that and I'm sorry. I know where the story is going now… I don't see it going more than five more chapters. :'( I know. There will be a sequel, though!

**Play list: **

_You Took Advantage of Me _Tony Bennett

_Unforgettable _Nat King Cole

_Shadows of the Night _Pat Benatar

* * *

Last Time On Sundown

"_He knows we're here."

* * *

Sundown; Chapter Nine_

_House Tours and Dancing

* * *

_

"Edward," I said softly, not wanting to darken his mood, "However frustrating it may be, could we just ignore it for a moment? I think somewhere deep down we knew they would find us. You can't hide from Big Brother, right?"

His fingers were pressed against the bridge of his nose, the international symbol for frustration. He let out a deep sigh and stood up reaching for my hand in the process, "Come on, Bella."

He opened the door with an old fashioned skeleton key. I loved the house already, but when I stepped in I loved it even more. It wasn't extravagant but it was so pristine looking I was afraid to touch anything in fear I would cause it to break or wilt away. The living room was large, with a high ceiling and a fireplace, from the entranceway I could see the dining room and two stairs, which led to what seemed to be a den. An archway in the dining room led to a kitchen and laundry room and a stairway across from the living room led to an upstairs. All the furniture that I could see was sleek and modern, but still warm and cozy, "Edward, your family must pull some major strings," I could hold back my amazement.

"No, but money has power," I ignored his last comment; Edward has no idea how uncomfortable his extreme amount of money made me. I knew that every dime he spent on me I would never be able to repay back. And Edward didn't notice, "Do you want a tour?"

It was just like day one; "Sure," he took my hand and led me through out the house. The den led to a stair way to a basement, the strong smell of blood already coming from it, "I'll have to clog the door later on, sorry, Bella," I shook my head, it wasn't his fault I detested the smell of blood. Edward tugged at my hand and led me back to the stairs, I placed my empty hand out to grab the railing but found none. Edward noticed this too and smiled at me, "Wouldn't want to risk it," he picked me up with ease, cradling me against him and I laughed into his chest. No, wouldn't want to risk it.

The upstairs was just as gorgeous, of course. Two rooms off to the side, one a study, gorgeous with two desks and top of the line computers I would be terrified to touch, the other room a guest room but still wonderfully decorated.

The hallway led to a closet and the most breathtaking room I had ever laid my eyes on. One wall was covered in shelves lined with books, tightly packed in. The opposite wall also lined in shelves but was packed with CD's and another state of the art CD player and speakers. I would have fun here.

White double doors led to a balcony where a large wooden deck chair stood. Opposite the doors was the most luxurious bed I had ever seen and possibly would ever see, the sheets were white and thick, but still cold looking, just the way I liked to sleep.

"Do you like it?" Edward said, turning to me. He honestly wanted to know. Of course I liked, but what Edward didn't seem to understand was that he could of moved us to a wet cardboard box and I would have been fine with it. All I needed was Edward.

"Of course I love, I would love anything as long as you were there," I stated simply.

"I'm well aware of that, Bella, but you deserve the best and I want to make you see that. You under estimate yourself so much- and you shouldn't." Obviously Edward wasn't looking at the same person I saw in the mirror, I still couldn't understand what Edward saw in me, I wasn't pretty like Rosalie or exuding happiness and confidence like Alice.

Not that I thought Edward should be with either of these people, even though I couldn't see what he saw I was grateful he saw something in me, whether it was there or he was delusional.

"How did all this stuff get here, the furniture, sure… but the books and CD's," my fingers trailed over the large collection of CD's, "How are these ones organized?" after some time I had almost figured out Edward's taste in music and these weren't organized by year of by favorites.

"They aren't, I'll fix them tonight, while your sleeping," he looked up and smiled at me, "I'm gonna go get the rest of our stuff from the car, maybe you can start organizing the books. I'm sure there are a few you haven't read," he was standing next to me, towering over, "I picked them all out myself."

I looked back over the book shelves, there had to be at least two hundred books over there, "Your crazy," I paused and looked down before looking him straight in the eye, "But I love you."

"I know," he stole my line.

&

The collection of books was intense; all of Shakespeare's works were there, including a book of sonnets. The sonnets are 154 poems of 14 lines. Except for 126, which is 12 lines. They are written in iambic pentameter. Except 145 which is in tetrameter. Thank you sophomore AP- English class.

Many books were there that I recognized but I had never been able to find, I think I would manage very well this summer when it came to my reading list. And I would need something to write about in this independent study class I was apparently signed up for. Edward had spoken briefly about it, but nothing in detail.

I wasn't looking forward to it though; no matter how much time it meant I got to spend with Edward.

Although due to the current living situations spending time with Edward didn't seem to be a problem. I was Bella the adult now, living with my adult God boyfriend. Despite the Jacob's tribe, the Volturi and Victoria, I was living the life I had only dreamed about in the depths of my very talkative sleep.

"You like it?" Edward asked, nodding to the books underneath the pile of boxes and suitcases. How had all of that fit in the car? And how had I not noticed it during those few days? I went over there to relieve Edward of some of the weight, before realizing that it was probably nothing to him.

"Edward, how did you get a hold of all these books? It's amazing,"

"If I knew you were going to be this amazed by books, I would of found you more. I can find you more, if you'd like-"

"No, Edward, you know you don't need to do that. This is more than enough to last me through the summer," I paused, "Or however long we stay here. Do you know how long we are going to stay here?"

"Well, my family- our family, has never been apart like this before, but it'll be a nice change. Maybe if everyone else agrees, we'll stay here as long as people don't catch on to the fact that we aren't aging."

Wait a minute, "Edward," I turned from the bookshelf and jumped over to him, without tripping, his arms immediately wrapped around me, amusement in his eyes, "You said 'we!' You said 'as long as people don't catch on to the fact that _we_ aren't aging.' You've come to terms with it, haven't you?"

Behind his amusement (which was fading) there appeared to be some sort of disappointment at his world slippage, "Just don't let it get out," he said while bending down, kissing my neck up in down. It was enough to make my knees give out, Edward effortlessly lifted me up to meet his face, instead of kissing me he spoke again. I was only dissatisfied for a moment, until his scent hit my nose, sending my mind in a dizzying spiral, "There's a dress for you in the bathroom, go get dressed. I'm taking you dancing tonight."

I could tell there was no room for argument, but I was going to try my best, "Edward, you know I don't like to dance though," my argument ended.

"That didn't seem to matter last time," he said mentioning prom of junior year, "You had fun then, right?" he paused for me to answer, but he was right, so I didn't.

"What time are we leaving?"

"Seven," I turned around to go to the bathroom when I turned back to Edward.

"Darling," I started slowly, he looked down at me, "It's only three. I don't think it will take me that long to get ready. Maybe we can just unpack some of this stuff for right now," I spoke slowly the entire time, just waiting for his smile to crack.

"Good point, your so smart Bella," he began to nuzzle my neck again, kissing me here and there, "What would I do without you?"

I had to laugh, "You would be a mopey, depressed vampire for eternity."

He growled gently but let me go. I began to unpack my new clothes and place them in shelves that were in the closet. It was still hard to wrap my mind around the fact that Edward and I were officially on our own; it just all seemed to easy.

"Do you want to talk about the letter from Aro?" I asked, trying not to get him upset.

"I'd rather not, Bella. I just want to worry about things when hey need to be worried about," he continued to reorganize his CD's, his jaw line tight. How did he know when we should worry about things and when we should just wait for things to happen?

"It doesn't look like Aro is too fond of waiting. And you said they wouldn't be able to find us, you said that their tracker's gift is like yours- that it won't work on me. How'd they know we were going to be here?"

"Bella, just don't worry about it, okay?" I wanted to tell him I couldn't just ignore something like this, I wanted to yell at him, to slap some sense into him. Instead I just went back to unpacking my suitcase.

&

The dress was beyond gorgeous. Black and white and absolutely beyond words. I twirled around in the bathroom watching the skirt billow out around me. The white straps criss-crossed in the back and spread out over my shoulders. It ended right below my knees, as if it was specially tailored for me and only me.

"Edward," I called out the door, "this is gorgeous. Did Alice pick it out?"

"Well, no," he looked shy, was Edward shopping for me? It was one thing for your boyfriend to buy you expensive and unnecessary items but having him buy you clothes was a whole other level of weird.

I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, "I really love it, you did good. You know that's saying something coming from me," Edward's mind was still obviously off somewhere, I shouldn't of brought up the topic of Aro's letter, "Edward, do you want to cancel the dinner? I'm fine with that."

"No, Bella, I need something to get my mind off this. Go get your shoes, the black flats, and we can go," more fashion advice, he must have been channeling Alice… or at the very least calling her for tips.

"Where are we going?"

"A restaurant downtown, called TRU, very fancy, very… in," I noticed his clothes for the first time, he had obviously listened to me before. He was wearing all black, including his tie and button up shirt, "You like what you see?" he had noticed me checking him out.

"I always do."

I grabbed my shoes and purse, another surprise from Alice, and we headed out the door. Edward made sure to lock the house, something he never did in Forks. Of course, we never had the knowledge that the Volturi were a little bolder than we thought they were.

The car ride there was silent, but not the uncomfortable silence I had become used to. It gave me time to think, time I definitely needed.

Even though Edward and I had only been living with each other by ourselves for a few hours (if you didn't count the time in the car) I was still so sure that it was the right thing for me. I couldn't imagine myself trying to live some other life now. Not after what I had experienced.

Edward's hand grabbed mind, making mind numbing circles across the top, to wake up to that face every day and not have to worry about Charlie finding out would be nice. It would be even nicer not to have to sleep at wall though…

A simple bite is all it would take.

We arrived at TRU sooner than I thought we would, which was a bit ridiculous because by now I should have been used to Edward's driving skills. The restaurant was gorgeous, all black, white and chrome and clean cut.

We were seated by a waiter with extremely pale skin, Edward pale, with the similar black bruises under his eyes, I looked at Edward but he just shook his head. When the waiter left he turned to me and leaned over the table, "The restaurant is actually owned by one of the strongest vampires on this side of the country, it's somewhat necessary to check in with him when coming over here."

I took that in and digested it, "So, this is like a business dinner?"

Edward smiled, one of the first genuine smiles I had seen in a long time from him, "I guess," the waiter came back to take our drink orders but Edward placed them before I had chance to say anything.

"Cruor vinum bestia for me and-" he named off some French wine name… it might have been Italian… I wouldn't of known. The waiter went off to grab the drinks and I turned back to Edward.

"What did you get?" only slightly miffed that he ordered for me and for the fact that I was pretty sure he ordered me wine and I was also rather confused over the fact that he had ordered something for himself. Last time I checked, vampires weren't big wine drinkers, no matter how wonderful it tasted.

"I got you some wine, you should like it, it's light and fruity," he turned back to reading the menu, why- I had no idea.

"Um, Edward, first, I can't drink wine and secondly, why did you get something for yourself?"

"I told you already Bella," he seemed frustration at my lack of catching on, " this restaurant is ran by a vampire, therefore we can order items that generally aren't consumed by humans… such as animal blood. Cruor vinum bestia is basically asking for animal blood in a wine glass."

Okay, ew, "But why did you order me wine, a coke would have been fine?"

"I think you should experience everything at least once, Bella," was he saying that because I wouldn't be able to get drunk or drink wine when I was twenty-one, being a vampire can really creates a buzz kill I suppose. I kept my comment to myself though.

"Have you come here before?" I never realized how terrible I was with small talk.

Edward seemed to take notice and laughed at me, "No, Carlisle told me to check it out once we got here," I began to look at our menu but Edward took it away from me, "I already talked with the waiter."

"When?"

"He's telepathic," that must be handy, "But it only works one way… except in my case," he gave me my favorite crooked smile. I began to wonder what my power would be or whether I would have one at all. There was nothing special about me.

"_I'm a sentimental sap that's all… what's the use of trying not to fall… I have no will you made your kill… cause you took advantage of me_," a singers voice crooned over the microphone, I recognized it from some of Charlie's old tapes as an old Tony Bennett song.

"Bella, come dance with me," there was a dance floor in front of the band but no one was dancing; I couldn't dance to begin with but with only us up there everyone would be able to see my clumsiness without interruption. Edward had gotten up and was holding his hand out for me to take, "Please, Bella?" his smile dazzled me.

"If I fall you better be able to get me to the hospital fast," I muttered.

"Don't worry, I remember exactly where it is," he took my hand and walked out to the middle of the dance floor. Just like at prom he lifted me gently onto his feet again and we were waltzing around the room effortlessly. Edward leaned down and began to sing into my ear, "_lock all the doors and call me yours cause you took advantage of me…_" I buried my head into his neck as I blushed.

Edward led me back to the table as the song ended; I had a hard time retaining my smile at the table. Our drinks and first course had arrived and I looked down at the plate, "Amuse Bouche," Edward answered my nonverbal question, "Try it," I did as he asked and whatever it was I really did like it.

The band began to sing another old song as the next course was brought out, "_They say you found somebody new but that won't stop me loving you. I just can't let you walk away or forget the love I had for you guess I could find somebody new. But I don't want no one but you, how can you live with out me, babe. Am I that easy to forget?" _The food was delicious and the music, oddly fitting. The rest of the dinner went wonderfully, Edward asked me to dance to only a few more songs; an Andrews Sisters tune and Nat King Cole's Unforgettable.

As we were walking out to the car I turned to Edward, "You know, I really did have a lot of fun. Thank you," it felt nice to be normal for once, do normal things that couples would do.

"Of course, Bella," he opened the car door for me and helped me in. Leaning in he spoke to me again, "I have to go speak to the owner just for a minute and I would prefer if you didn't meet him," he should know better than to tell me these kind of things by now.

"Why not?"

"There's a reason he stays in the kitchen away from all humans," he said simply before kissing my forehead and closing the door. He had left the keys with me so I turned on the radio, flipping through the unfamiliar stations.

An old Pat Benatar song came on, I was familiar with the lyrics and began sing mindlessly to them, "We're running with the shadows of the night, so baby take my hand it'll be alright, surrender all your dreams-" the front window smashed in and the glass sprayed against my face, landing in my hair, "Edward!" I screamed automatically. I could see a flash of red out of the vacant window.

Victoria.

AN: OMFG! ECLIPSE COVER! MADNESS! CHECK THE LEX… IT'S CRAZY… I'M IN LOVE… AUGUST SEVENTH IS BETTER THAN JULY 21ST NOW… 

Also, if you would like me to read and review your story just tell me, I used to do that for everyone who reviewed but it just got to be too much… I give real reviews so if you're like uber sensitive… you've been warned.


	10. Nice

AN: I just posted chapter nine and now my internet is down- I want to read reviews. It's killing me! Anyway, I hope you were all able to catch Lifetime's new series Blood Ties… it's like Law & Order meets Interview With a Vampire… it was awesome!

* * *

Last Time on Sundown 

_"There's a reason he stays in the kitchen away from all humans," he said simply before kissing my forehead and closing the door. He had left the keys with me so I turned on the radio, flipping through the unfamiliar stations._

_An old Pat Benatar song came on, I was familiar with the lyrics and began sing mindlessly to them, "We're running with the shadows of the night, so baby take my hand it'll be alright, surrender all your dreams-" the front window smashed in and the glass sprayed against my face, landing in my hair, "Edward!" I screamed automatically. I could see a flash of red out of the vacant window.  
_

_Victoria._

* * *

**Sundown; Chapter Ten** Nice

* * *

The door was ripped off of Edward's new car, the metal making a terrible screech, "Edward!" I screamed again. I crawled over to the drivers side of car, my leg catching on the emergency brake, flipping my flats off and onto the floor. However, shoes weren't of much importance right now, I needed to figure out how to get to safety. To get to Edward. 

Victoria was just standing on the other side of the car, peering through the shredded metal as if it were a frame to watch a movie with. It was amazing how these kinds of things never happened when other people were around, God forbid someone be there to throw me a life line. Through my lack of grace I was somehow able to get the car door open from behind me, but the grace ended there and I fell out of the car.

I could feel and hear the material of the beautiful dress rip, but again, this dress was not too significant right now. At least not compared to my life.

I got up, the pavement ripping the skin on my hands and heels as I pivoted towards the direction Edward had gone off in. I didn't look back to see if Victoria was following me, knowing it would only slow me down. I found a door near garbage cans, not caring where it led I attempted to open it, no matter how hard I pulled on the handle it wouldn't budge; of course it was locked. I began to pound on the door, "Edward! Someone! Help!"

The door was opened before me, of course it was push instead of a pull, but that wasn't important because now Edward stood before me, his eyes dark, he was moving into a crouching position but relaxed once he saw that I was there and safe, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

I looked briefly over his shoulder and saw what I assumed to be the owner of the restaurant/vampire, "Victoria, she was here. She attacked," I stopped and thought about my choice in words, "Well, she attacked your car," Edward looked me over for some sort of souvenir from my encounter, "I'm fine, my dress isn't," my fingers were playing with the rip in the back, "And your car… well, your car is going to need a lot of work. The windshield is smashed and the passenger door is gone, although you can probably see that for yourself," I was mumbling by now.

"But your okay?" I nodded. Edward pulled me towards him and hugged, almost too tight but I didn't say anything, I was so certain just moments ago that I was never going to see Edward again. His face was buried in my neck and I could feel him breathing deeply, taking in my scent. I did the same and to anyone one else we must have been a strange sight, but to us it was the most comforting thing in the world.

I could of stayed in his embrace forever, but the vampire behind him cleared his throat and Edward and I were ripped from our grip, "Would you care to introduce us, Edward?" I had forgotten he was here and pulled away from Edward reluctantly, I felt my face blush, the vampire turned away and Edward hugged me tighter, unabashed by our intimate scene in front of someone else.

The vampire was tall, dark hair and pale eyes. I had never seen Edward's eyes that pale, this vampire must over feed himself on purpose so that he wasn't over powered by the smell of human blood.

"Yes, sorry, I forgot," Edward loosened his grip on my waist, putting a small amount of space between us, it seemed as if he was trying to make it look like he wasn't being over protective. He was failing miserably, "Bella, this is Derek, he's vampire," I held back my sarcastic remark, " Derek, this is Isabella. He has opened this restaurant here, it's the only restaurant that caters to vampires."

I was unsure of what to say, so I just nodded my head and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella."

"Oh, you can call me Bella, everyone does," Derek controlled the room, I could sense that he held the power right now and I felt intimidated. I took notice that Edward was standing straighter than normal, as if guarding me. I could understand that while I was human, but would he still be like this when I was a vampire?

"Derek, I hope that there was no damage done to your property."

"Oh, it's all right. May I ask what is wrong?"

Edward began to explain what had happened over the past two years. We had walked in through the kitchen and were sitting in a room in the back, Edward and I close on a couch and Derek sitting behind a desk.

"And you haven't changed her?" Both Edward and I tensed at this.

"It is in discussion, right now," Edward began rubbing slow circles on my hand. I don't think he wanted this topic to come up, "We just needed you to know what is going on in the situation and if you happen to come across Victoria then please do what you see necessary and please contact me," Edward seemed so grown up, I rarely saw him like this.

"Of course, Edward."

Edward stood up and shook Derek's hand and walked back over to me, "We should get you home and clean up this cuts," his hand brushed against my face and I cringed, I just realized that the shattered window shield had hit my face. I had been sitting in this room with blood all over my face and one vampire was particularly attracted to my blood and I had been particularly close to him. I guess neither of us had cared in the moment.

As we walked to the car I stopped and turned to Edward, "Um, I don't think your car is going to work anymore," Edward looked over to where his car was parked, not only was the wind shield shattered and the passenger door ripped off but Victoria had also pushed in the front portion of the car. "How are you gonna explain that one?"

"I have no idea."

"How are we going to get home?"

"Well, that'll be simple enough. Once we get onto the back road I can run there. Behind the house is an old dirt road that no one ever uses, the road should end up somewhere outside of town, are you up for walking?"

"I'll need my shoes… and my dress is ripped," we walked over to the car and picked up my shoes, they were somehow torn to shreds. It appeared as if the only ting Victoria wanted to do was ruin our night.

"I can just carry you, take my jacket though," I put on his jacket and waited for him to pick me up.

The walk back was long; Edward had to go at normal pace for two miles. I could feel the cuts burning now and Edward's cold skin felt nice against them, "Is that okay, Edward?" I knew me being this close with blood on my face wasn't the best situation.

"Of course it is, Bella. Go to sleep, we'll get there faster."

"Oh you just want to hear me sleep talk," I was certain that I felt him smile, but fell asleep anyway.

&

I woke up at some point in the night, Edward's arms wrapped around me and the blankets pulled tight, I rolled over in his arms and looked at his face. He opened his eyes and smiled at me, it was always nice to sleep with Edward, but there was something even nicer knowing that he would be there the next morning and stay there. He wouldn't have to leave lest Charlie find him.

"This is nice," Edward whispered.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" it was amazing how well he knew me, the fact that he could tell what I was thinking. Or was it that our thoughts were so in tune we were frequently thinking the same thing?

"I wish I did, what were you thinking?" he brushed my hair out of my face and kept his hand on the side of my face.

"Just how nice it is that you won't have to leave once the sun comes up," I took a deep breath and delved on, "You always talk about twilight being the end of something, but you only leave me when the sun comes up. You leaving, that's what the end really is."

He kissed my forehead, before speaking, "I won't ever have to leave your side again, Bella. I promise you that. Tell me where to go and I'll follow. Tell me to jump and I will. I just want to make you happy," his face was centimeters away from mine and I could no longer ignore the sweet smell of him.

"Can you just be kissing me?"

He smiled, my favorite one, "You don't have to ask me to do that," and he kissed me.

AN: Yeah, I hadn't planned for this chapter to end here, but it really did. It was rather fluffy… I can't promise you Derek is going to come back into the picture… I'll try to work him back in. "If you introduce a gun in the first act you better use it during the second act," right?

I need to find the person who said that!

Just hit a hundred reviews... do I need to mention my whole rant about real reviews again... cause I will post that note again!

Go check out my new ficlet called Bleeding Pain.


	11. Yes Forever

AN: This chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I decided to make this chapter into two… and then an epi and we might be done… oh dear. Okay, poem one is called How Do I love Thee and off the top of my head it's by Elizabeth Barret Browning… I think only one poem made it into this one… thanks to my freakin' awesome beta Little Wicked who is still trying to convince me that commas are my friends.

* * *

Last Time on Sundown

_He kissed my forehead, before speaking, "I won't ever have to leave your side again, Bella. I promise you that. Tell me where to go and I'll follow. Tell me to jump and I will. I just want to make you happy," his face was centimeters away from mine and I could no longer ignore the sweet smell of him._

"_Can you just be kissing me?"_

_He smiled, my favorite one, "You don't have to ask me to do that," and he kissed me._

* * *

**Sundown; Chapter 11**

_Yes. Forever._

* * *

Waking up in Edward's arms and knowing he was going to stay there was just as nice as I thought would be. Not having to get up quickly and get ready for school was nice too.

"I have some school work lined up for you today," leave it to Edward to ruin a perfect moment with his good intentions, "Math and English today, Spanish and science tomorrow," I sighed against his chest, trying desperately to get my point across. I really didn't want to have to leave his arms just yet, or perhaps never, if the option was up for grabs. "You have to finish school, Bella."

But I had the rest of eternity to do that. "Do I have to do it just now?" I racked my brain for excuses to stay with Edward and not do school work, "Don't we have to go grocery shopping?"

Edward let out a laugh and smiled at me, "Yes, we do. Go get washed up and we can go, then you must work on something," he kissed me, too briefly, and let me go. I slipped out of the bed, not quite as gracefully as I would have liked. But in my defense, the floor was awfully far down. "Without hurting yourself, dear," I turned around to immaturely stick my tongue out at him but he took me off guard, he was already sitting on the deck with a book in his hand.

I turned back around and looked down at myself, I was in pajamas. I couldn't remember ever being awake enough the night before to change or do anything besides sleep in Edward's arms. How did I end up in my sleepwear? I looked back at Edward but he continued to read and I didn't say anything.

The bathroom, just like the rest of the house, was wonderful, making my shower even more enjoyable. It was hard to convince my self to leave the room, but my grumbling stomach continued to beg. Picking out one of the more conservative outfits Alice had put together was hard, but I settled on khaki shorts and a shirt in Edward's favorite blue.

"Are you ready to go?" I leaned out the door and looked at Edward, model-esque on the chair with his book.

He looked up and smiled at me and quickly got up. Then he was at my side before I realized he had left the chair. "Bella, you shouldn't tempt me like this," I looked up at him, curious.

"What do you mean?"

"For being so smart," he whispered into my face, his cool breath mingling with mine. "You can be so clueless."

I bent my face down. No matter how much I truly did enjoy being dazzled by Edward; I didn't want to start the morning with a fainting spell. Being dazzled by Edward was probably better than any drugs I would ever be able to get a hold of. Going without his dazzlement would be strange.

I couldn't resist asking, "Will you still dazzle me like that when I'm a vampire?"

I had expected Edward to tense up at the mention of me being a vampire, but he didn't seem the least bit phased by it. Wonders never cease, I suppose. "I don't know, Bella. Maybe," he took me in his arms and held be there, resting his chin on top of mine, "Your senses are multiplied, so _maybe_ I could still dazzle you," he paused and I could tell he was smiling, "But I would hope that is not the only reason you are with me, Bella."

I laid my head down on his chest and sighed, "Oh, it's not the only reason. 'How do I love thee, let me count the ways . . .'"

Edward smiled and continued on, "'I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight for the ends of Being and ideal Grace.'"

"'I love thee to the level of every day's most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.'"

"'I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise."

"'I love thee with a passion put to use in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith."

I paused until I remembered the ending, "'I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints — I love thee with the breath, Smiles, tears, of all my life! — and, if God choose," I paused again to emphasize the ending. "I shall but love thee better after death.'"

I stood in Edward's arms. I wasn't sure what to do. I was certain, however, that Edward had taken the ending the same way I had. I took a breath and looked up at Edward's face. He was so far away.

"Edward?" he looked down at me, almost startled by the break of silence, "Do you think other vampires and humans have fallen in love?"

"Maybe. Rosalie says she fell in love with Emmett when she first saw him. Humans fall in love with vampires all the time – or they think they are in love. Humans don't really know what love is. Humans have to spend seventy years with someone and then they are done," he beginning to talk very fast, "Vampires, they spend forever together."

"Is that why you don't want to turn me?" I began carefully, "Are you not sure I really love you? Or that you really love me?" I had pulled away, scared of his reaction and his answer. I truly loved Edward with all my heart. Could he not see that? Was that the reason I was not a vampire right now? Was _I _the one who was causing my grief, and not Edward's selfish notions?

But, Edward not loving me – that would make some sense.

"Oh, God no, Bella. Never that." His face looked aghast, shocked by my accusation. "With what I've put you through, with the trouble I've caused you, I'm deeply surprised that you have not left me to have a normal life with someone like Mike or Tyler," he walked towards me and I was sandwiched between the bed and Edward, my face held in his hands, his eyes penetrating mine. I was locked in.

"You want to spend every day with me, every moment with me, I may not be able to read your mind, but I can see how much you care, how much you love me. I can feel every emotion with my soul, with every fiber of my being. I think it's very much what Jasper must feel. When I'm around you, it's like nothing I've ever felt before.

"And Bella, you don't ever need to ask whether I love you or not. It's not of question. I will love you as long as the moon comes after the sun, as long as the world continues to spin on its axis and as long as God allows me on this earth. And after I am gone, I will still love you," his lips brushed against mine, "I will always love you," his breath was sweet as always. Staying in place and behaving was difficult. My hands moved themselves to his chest, gripping his shirt so gravity didn't work against me.

&

Edward, refusing to let me take the bus into town, had decided we would walk down to the grocery store. Although my mother and I had done that when I was little, my only memory of it was the misery of walking back with all of the grocery bags in hand. That was another plus of the vampire-human relationship. The vampire was able to carry most of the grocery bags by himself.

Walking back we had played another game of twenty questions, "Favorite food?" I fired to Edward.

"Bella," Edward obviously didn't get what I meant.

"When you were human, I mean."

"Oh. God, I barely remember," he sighed and continued to walk. When I became a vampire, would I forget these first sweet days with Edward? I suppose over time it wouldn't matter, our memories would accumulate. But the first time in the meadow, the dinner where I had figured it all out- those were things I wanted to remember.

Before I gave him the chance to answer I told him my worries. Would everything eventually dissipate from my memory?

"I don't know, Bella." He sighed. "That's a good question. I hope that you are able to remember certain things, but I can't promise anything."

Of course.

"I don't remember too much of my human life. I don't remember the time I spent in the hospital."

"Is that why you don't to change me? Because you don't want me to forget?"

"Bella," he sounded exasperated, "Oh, I guess that's part of it. But I've explained it to you," he had stopped walking and was looking at me now, "Can we just drop this topic for today? Please."

"Yeah," I knew it was petty of me to keep bugging him about it; he would change me once I agreed to marry him. Although, I had yet to bring up the fact that I wanted to be changed before I was married to him. And we continued our walk home in silence.

Once the groceries were put away I sat down at the desk in between the two computers and began to work on some of the papers Edward had set up for me. The math was all review. I was still so behind since my little trip to Volterra. The English assignments were a little different, I had complained to Edward many times that the English course in Forks was too simple and that they should offer AP classes, or at the very least some sort of Honor class. Edward had taken this complaint seriously and had, once again, taken initiative to make things just a little harder for me.

"Thanks," my sarcastic tone was evident and Edward took my meaning.

&

The days passed by slowly, we hadn't left the house except to pick up more groceries, such as milk and bread. I had asked Edward about this. It was my first time in Chicago, the windy city, and I was not able to see the sites.

"Victoria seems to be getting braver. She attacked you in the middle of city. Who's to say she won't do it again?" Edward got off from the couch where we were both reading.

"She attacked your car, Edward. I wasn't even hurt. Not one scratch on me . . . well, none caused by her. If I could fall more gracefully out of a car, I wouldn't have gotten hurt at all," he could tell I was hinting at changing me, "Besides, next time you'll be there with me."

His eyes were getting darker, "There won't be a next time, Bella. I'll make sure of that."

"Yes there will, Edward," I could feel my throat getting tighter and the tears welling up in my eyes, "Until you change me and I can really defend myself she will always come after me. And you will always have to be there right next to me to protect me."

"And I'm willing to do that," I could tell that he wanted the conversation to end. And it was true. It really wasn't fair of me to continually bring up the topic of him changing me when he never brought up his marriage proposal.

I felt terrible now, but it was so hard to let the guilt get to me when I wanted this so much. But of course Edward wanted the wedding just as much as I wanted to be changed. He was just so much stronger than me.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, still curled up on the couch, feeling small in the presence of his anger. He didn't say anything, just stared out the window, "I think I'm gonna go to bed, night," I slowly walked up the stairs, uselessly grasping the wall to keep balance.

"I'll be up there in a minute," A human minute or vampire minute? Despite the anger that filled the air I laughed, we sounded like an old married couple.

I was fully relaxed in my pajamas when Edward came upstairs, "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes. I'll marry you. I – I want to be your wife. Forever," these words were really coming out of my mouth. Edward turned around from the bookshelf, faster than I had ever seen him move. He had the biggest grin on his face, my favorite crooked smile. I blinked and he was next to me on the bed, kissing my face: my cheeks, my eyelids, my nose, my ears, my mouth.

His hands skimmed down my sides, I was lying down on the bed again. My arms were wrapped around him, holding him as close to me as possible. This kiss was different from the rest. I felt the emotion and love in it. There was no fear of losing me; I was his forever now.

And that felt really good.


	12. A Human Week

sK8tErGrL626 thanks for the note on spelling Edward's middle/last name 

Last Time On Sundown

_"Yes. I'll marry you. I – I want to be your wife. Forever," these words were really coming out of my mouth. Edward turned around from the bookshelf, faster than I had ever seen him move. He had the biggest grin on his face, my favorite crooked smile. I blinked and he was next to me on the bed, kissing my face: my cheeks, my eyelids, my nose, my ears, my mouth._

His hands skimmed down my sides, I was lying down on the bed again. My arms were wrapped around him, holding him as close to me as possible. This kiss was different from the rest. I felt the emotion and love in it. There was no fear of losing me; I was his forever now.

And that felt really good.

* * *

**Sundown; Chapter Twelve**

_A Human Week_

* * *

At some point Edward pushed me down on the bed and forced me to fall asleep, not an easy thing after the kissing session we had just had. But, with his hand still skimming my sides and him humming my lullaby I finally fell asleep.

&

"It's so dark," the little girl looked up at me, she had long curly red hair, her eyes were looking down at her pale hands, I was unable to see what color they were. "Why is it so dark right now?

"Where did the sun go?"

The room I was in (when had I gotten here?) was cold and unfamiliar and it was definitely dark. The poor little girl was dressed in a dirty dress that was fraying at the seams but she didn't seem to notice the harsh temperature. I however was in jeans and a sweater with the pale leather jacket Edward had lent me that day when I found everything out and I was shivering.

"What's your name?" I walked closer to the girl, kneeling down to meet her eyes. I tried to remember what I had learned in the babysitting classes my mother had forced me to take, the only thing I could recall was that it was important to be eye level with the child- and to always keep a list of emergency numbers near by. I wondered if the girl had a phone on her, "Is someone here with you?"

"Why haven't you two found me yet?"

What did she mean, we were supposed to be finding someone? Edward and I? "Who are you?"

"You know who I am, please help me," the girl looked up, her hair fell neatly around her face. Her eyes were bright blood red.

&

"Edward!" I sat up in bed, him coming with me.

"What is it, Bella?" he calmly brushed my hair out of my face and wiped under my eyes. His hands remained on my cheeks, forcing my eyes to focus on his.

"I think it was just a dream, this little girl was talking to me," I remembered the vividness of her eyes, "Oh God, she was a vampire, Edward. She couldn't of been more than nine years old," I felt terrible for the girl, she had her whole life ahead of her and she would never be able to grow up now.

"It's just a dream, Bella. Probably just your conscious reminding you of the decision you made and the consequences it has," I knew what Edward was hinting at, but it was different for this girl. I had gone through high school, I would be able to graduate, go to college, I had found true love. This girl would never be able to any of that.

"I have a hard time believing that, Edward," I got off of the bed and walked over to the glass door and peered out at the lightening sky.

"Bella, just ignore it. It was nothing," he was behind me now, he brushed my hair off of my neck and gently kissed it. I decided to not bring up the dream again, but for the rest of the day it continued to bother me. Was Edward right? Should I just ignore the dream? Maybe. But something about it just irked me.

I had been in the kitchen making myself dinner when Edward came in, "Bella?"

"Yeah, Edward?" I said, pulling the chicken out of the oven. I turned around and looked at him, he walked forward and grasped my hands holding them up to his chest.

"Isabella, I love you so much. Would you spend the rest of your life with me? Would you be my wife?" he let go of my left hand and reached into his pocket bringing out a ring.

"Edward, I thought we had already covered this," I was mystified by his second proposal.

"Yeah, I know, but I want to do his right. What's supposed to happen is I'm supposed to ask you to marry me and then your supposed to say yes, but that didn't work out to well last time, remember?" I glanced away from him at the memory of his brash marriage proposal, "And then last night all of the sudden you accepted it, I just want things to be right."

"Things are right, Edward. I love you. You love me. We're going to be married. You're going to change me," I stood on tip-toe and kissed him gently, "And we're going to live happily ever after. Like we're supposed to."

"You're amazing," Edward hugged me briefly and carried my plate to the dining room table for me, "Bella, you know the ring your wearing now is just temporary, right?" I looked down at the fede ring, I nodded my head, "A place holder," Edward looked down at his hands, he honestly looked nervous, "When Carlisle and I were going through the house after I was changed I found this," he placed the ring on the table.

I put my fork down and looked at the ring, it truly was beautiful and not a typical engagement ring, it was a simple silver ring the center being a bouquet of nine or so daisies, no gaudy gems or diamonds. It was a ring for me, "It was my mothers and before that my grandmothers, I'd like you wear it," Edward got up from the table and took my hand, I sat there lifeless, still not quite sure what to say. He took off the fede ring and replaced it with the antique ring.

Fitting the cliché that seemed to be going on, the ring fit perfectly, "This is really pretty, Edward. I- I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, perhaps?"

I smiled, but rolled my eyes, "I already did, Edward! Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes, I will marry you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Yes, I will," Edward smiled at me, lifting me up into his arms he swung me around the room in circles. I had to laugh at the ridiculousness of the scene, "Did it just all hit you?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I just love you Bella, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward, I love you too," he buried my face in his neck, not only to breathe in his scent, but to ignore the room spinning around me.

"When do you want to get married? Where? Do you want to invite your entire family? It might bring up questions, though. Seeing all of your family and then just my family and maybe our family up in Denali, if that's okay with you. I know you've never met them, but you will eventually," Edward had carried me into the living room and was sitting down on the couch, talking all the while. "We can call Alice and Rosalie later, I know they will love helping you get the wedding together-"

"Hey, Edward?" I waited for him to stop talking; he stopped so abruptly the silence in the air was odd, "I don't know if I want a big wedding. Actually, I'm pretty sure, I don't want a big off the hook wedding." Edward leaned back on the couch and took what I said in and then smiled.

"Okay, whatever you want Bella. As long as your there, I'll be happy," he slowly kissed my neck, clearly too happy to express himself.

"Good," I murmured, trying to remember what I was planning to say, "I'd be happy with just a trip to the local court house, but I don't think Alice or Rosalie would be too enthusiastic about that. I know how much they enjoy dressing me up. We can call them and my parents tomorrow. We'll have to call everyone tomorrow," I sighed and leaned into Edward's kisses.

They slowly moved up my neck from my collarbone to my ear and from my ear, up my jaw line and slowly (too slowly) to my mouth. I was curled up, rolled into a ball, on his lap, "I could stay here forever," I said between kisses.

"I hope you do," Edward said as he went to kiss the other side of my neck.

"Well, you know what needs to happen if you want me to stay here?" I said carefully.

"Our deal is after the wedding."

"Yeah, I know that. But, I don't want to forget it. You told me that you don't remember the time you spent in the hospital, do you want me to forget our wedding?"

"Of course not, Bella. But I want to be able to see you blush on that day, feel your warmth."

I turned towards him and leaned against the couches arm, "We both want this for such selfish reasons."

We sat there, both thinking in our silences for the longest time, how long specifically I wasn't sure. It could have been a day, an hour or five minutes.

"I'll change you before the wedding," Edward said definitively. I looked into his eyes, my own wide in surprise, "Just give me one week. One more week to see you blush and eat and sleep and sneeze," he took a long a pause and I hoped he wasn't rethinking his decision, "trip."

"Thank you, Edward."

&

I gave Edward his week, being as human as possible, at first it was awkward; he would watch every single bite I took, say or do something just to make me blush, he would sit up all night and watch me sleep. Each time I woke up and looked at him a glimmer of sadness would cross his eyes; there was one less day until I became a vampire. Like him.

"You know this is what I want, right?" I asked him one morning.

"Of course, Bella," he said, looking down at me.

"Is it what you want?"

There was a long pause before he spoke again, "I don't know if I can answer that, Bella. I don't think I can give you one answer and have it be the right one. I want to be with you for the rest of my existence, I want that more than anything. But, I also want to see you blush more and sleep more," he leaned back against the headboard and looked towards the ceiling for answers, "When you sleep Bella, it's the only time I get to know what is going on in your mind."

"It's probably not very coherent," I said warily.

"I have a hard time believing that your conscious thoughts are very coherent," okay, that was true.

"You know, Edward, you know a lot about what's going on inside my head, more than you give yourself credit for and more than you probably believe," I grabbed his hand and rested it on my lap, looking at his long fingers, "You haven't played the piano for me since we got here," I blurted out.

"I'll play for you after breakfast," he replied, still not in the moment.

"If you want to know what's on my mind, you just have to ask."

"It doesn't mean you'll tell the truth."

"But Edward, that's not what's really fair about your gift. Sometimes there are things that you don't need to hear, if I want you to know what I'm thinking, I'll tell you and if you ask I'll try my best to tell you, but otherwise, these thoughts are mind. That's kinda why I don't say them out loud."

We sat there in the silence for a little while longer, "Besides Edward, I don't get to hear what your thinking all the time, do I?"

"I'm thinking that you're a beautiful person and I am very lucky to have you," he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"If that's all you think about then you're much shallower than I thought," I held back a smile. I jumped up from the bed and kissed his cheek, "I'm gonna go get some breakfast."

Edward played for me till noon, I grabbed a bottle of water but came back to the piano, "Teach me something."

"What?" Edward shook his head, confused.

"On the piano. I want to play something. Please?" I saw down on the seat next to him and placed my hands on the piano, ready to play.

"Let's start at the beginning then," Edward than began to talk about the different parts of the piano, the strings and the keys and the pedals, explaining the difference of grand pianos and upright pianos, "The ebony and ivory keys are easier to play on; they're smoother," I was tired and my back was beginning to hurt, I rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Is this all necessary?" My eyes were getting heavier.

"Of course it is," Edward shifted and I was lying against his chest, my head nestled in his arm.

"I'm tired, though," I guess Edward forgot that I was still exhaustible as a human.

"Well, maybe we're done for the day."

"Great, you can teach me everything about music in a week. Sound good?"

"Yes, now let's go get you something to eat. Get your blood sugar up again." I sat at the counter as Edward made me a sandwich, "We should call everyone after you eat."

I had forgotten that I still had to tell everyone that Edward and I were engaged, "Can't you just do that?" I certain Alice knew and because of that Jasper probably knew, Esme and Carlisle probably assumed that something had happened by now and Emmett and Rosalie were probably oblivious.

I didn't even want to think about Renee and Charlie's reaction.

"Oh no, you have to call Renee and Charlie yourself, my family probably already knows," I could of sworn Edward was holding back a smile and a laugh.

"You have to be on the other line, this is your fault too!"

"You said yes," he sat back against the counter and grabbed the phone, "We'll call them first."

Edward dialed the numbers, making a three-way call. I wasn't ready for this call, "Edward, what are we going to tell them next week?"

The phone was still ringing on both ends, "Whatever we decide, they should at least know you are happy," Edward brought the phone box over and pressed the speakerphone button, "They're on the line."

"Hello?" both voices went.

"Um, hi, Mom, Dad. How are you? It's Bella," my voice was weak, I grabbed Edward's hand in both of mine and began squeezing it as if it would or could calm my nerves.

"Bella, it's so nice to hear from you," said Renee, "Your father told me you and Edward were in Chicago, what's this all about? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Mom, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Um, Edward's mom was- is- was, um, ill and we came out to stay with her," I looked to Edward, my eyes wide, begging for help.

"We're very sorry about the misunderstanding. Things have been very busy here lately and it just completely skipped our mind to call you."

My mother's voice softened instantly, "I'm so very sorry, Edward. I completely understand."

"Thank you, Bella and I also have some good news for both of you."

"Oh, Charlie's on the line as well," her voice became a little sharper.

"Yes, hello Renee. What is the reason for the call you two? It's rather late here," Charlie did sound exhausted.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you today," I stopped talking, not knowing how to continue. None of the books I had read covered what I was about to do. So, I did what I did best, threw all my worries into the wind and prayed they didn't come back to hit me, they generally did.

"Edward and I are engaged."

The crescendo of voices started, I was surprised and taken aback that that loud noise could come from just two people. I was also very thankful that I was telling them the news over the phone.

"Bella, he broke your heart once, who's to say he wouldn't do it again?" Renee said, her voice sharp, I could remember, from the few arguments we had had, that this was the moment before her hair became frazzled and she began to bend down, as if yelling closer to my face would scare me into obedience.

"He didn't mean to, Mom and we're over all that now. I trust Edward."

The argument went on and although Charlie finally gave us his blessing Renee was still going on about trust and how young we were, "Mom we aren't you and Charlie. This is different. I know it is, you two got over each other once you split up. Being away from Edward tore me apart inside and when he came back it was like I was whole again."

"You're going to get married whether I'm happy with it or not," Renee said slowly, Charlie had had to hang up and go to bed almost a half hour ago, something about fishing in the morning.

"Yes," Edward and I both said.

I could hear her sigh over the phone, "Okay then, congratulations, I guess."

We spoke for a few minutes more, discussing what had been going on for each of us and then we said our good byes.

"That was brutal," my head slumped down on the table and Edward ran his hands through my hair and down my back, "You can make all the next phone calls."

Who knew being engaged was such hard work?

Edward helped me over to the couch as he dialed the next set of numbers, Alice and Jasper. In my sleepy haze I only heard bits and pieces, Jasper's sincere, "Congratulations," and Alice's screech that I was certain the neighbors could hear.

"Can I please, please talk to her?" she shrieked.

"You can try," I had my head in Edward's lap and he pushed my hair behind my right ear, placing and holding the phone on it.

"Bella! I'm so happy for! This is going to be so much fun. Rose and I haven't planned a wedding in years," Alice went on talking about weddings plans; dresses, places, dates, "You have chosen a date, haven't you? she asked, as if it would be a national felony if we hadn't talked dates by now.

"Oh, sure," if it gets you off the phone, I pushed the phone away and pulled the nearby blanket over me, Edward making sure it was tightly around me. I quickly fell asleep as he began a fast conversation with Alice that I couldn't keep up with.

_**AN:**_Good chap… lol… um, the ring mentioned in here is actually a ring I bought in Volterra… ha ha. If I have time I'll take a picture of it and put it in my profile or something. I should have some new ficlets up soon so be on the look out for those. Very different from Sundown!


	13. Audacity

Last Time On Sundown

_"Can I please, please talk to her?" she shrieked._

"You can try," I had my head in Edward's lap and he pushed my hair behind my right ear, placing and holding the phone on it.

"Bella! I'm so happy for! This is going to be so much fun. Rose and I haven't planned a wedding in years," Alice went on talking about weddings plans; dresses, places, dates, "You have chosen a date, haven't you? she asked, as if it would be a national felony if we hadn't talked dates by now.

"Oh, sure," if it gets you off the phone, I pushed the phone away and pulled the nearby blanket over me, Edward making sure it was tightly around me. I quickly fell asleep as he began a fast conversation with Alice that I couldn't keep up with.**  
**

* * *

**Sundown; Chapter 13**

**Audacity**

* * *

I woke up still lying in Edward's lap, another blanket on top of me, Edward staring at my face, "That's a little weird, you know, waking up to someone staring at you," I rolled onto my back and looked more directly at Edward, "Although, I don't really mind waking up to that face."

Edward continued the deep, thick silence.

"What did everyone else have to say?"

Edward once again pushed the hair out of my face; I needed to invest in a hair tie. Although, Edward probably liked moving my hair around, I remembered briefly that he hand once mentioned how much he loved the smell the wind caused when it moved around my hair. "Rosalie was glad and Emmett said, and I quote, "'Bout damn time,"" I smiled, that's exactly what Emmett would say, "and both Carlisle and Esme said they knew this would probably happen sooner or later and are very happy for us."

"I'm glad we told them," I said quietly.

"Bella, they would have found out sooner or later," he said slowly, as if I wouldn't be able to grasp the concept.

"No, my parents. I'm glad we told them we are engaged. I'm glad that they can be glad, until… until I'm changed," I sat up quickly, my head spinning, "What are they going to be told?"

I wanted to spend forever with Edward and I was ready to make that commitment and I was ready to do whatever it took to be with Edward. But was I ready to hurt my parents like that?

I had to be.

"I'm not quite sure, Bella. Carlisle will think of something. It may be that you simply disappear or we have to stage your death. I think telling them is out of the option, humans aren't supposed to know about us."

"Cause the world came crashing down when I found out."

"I don't think I'm going to fall madly in love with Renee and Charlie," he said certainly.

"I should hope not!"

"Don't worry, Bella," he hugged me, finding the perfect niche to snuggle into, "You're the only one I could ever love, Isabella Marie Cullen," he sighed and thought for a moment, "I like that."

"Is that what you want?"

"What do you mean?" he looked at me quizzically.

"Well, I thought that maybe you would want to use your last name."

He smiled and laughed, I blushed, "Cullen is my last name."

"Well, I thought that maybe you would want to use Masen. And we could be the Masen's- just like a real family."

"The Cullen's are a real family-"

"Oh, I know, Edward! Never mind," I said defiantly, "It was just a silly thought anyway. Forget I even said it," I got up to do something- clean, cook, read, anything besides having this awkward conversation with Edward. He just didn't see the point.

I wanted to be a Cullen, yes, but I also wanted so desperately to hold onto that one speck of human normalcy I could. Taking Edward's real family name would be the happy balloon I could keep.

Edward grabbed my hand and sat me back down, "Bella, I understand what you are saying. You want to be a family. A wife and a husband. With the white picket fence and the planter box in the front window."

I smiled shyly, "Maybe not the planter box, I kind of kill off plants."

Edward kissed the side of my cheek, "You would, wouldn't you? But, is that what you want? To be Isabella Marie Masen, to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen?

"Oh, no, I always thought that whole Mrs. thing was demeaning. I have a name too and I would like to keep it."

He smiled at my petty argument and my non-answer answer, "Bella, I've been a Cullen for so long, being a Masen again would be weird."

"Well, we wouldn't be the Masen's at school. We could never pass as siblings and I don't think I could restrain from holding your hand or sitting close to you… but- I want to be a Mrs. Masen, Esme and Alice can continue to be the Mrs. Cullen's."

"You know names don't mean that much to us, Rose kept her name and Jasper took it for convenience. And nobody calls Alice or Esme Mrs. Cullen."

"I know, but it's the thought that counts. I'd still go by Cullen or Swan or something if I ever go back to school, but- I want my marriage certificate to say that I became Isabella Masen."

Edward looked at me, I was embarrassed I had even brought up the subject; it really was just a silly name. But it was a silly name that held so much symbolism for me. I couldn't help that.

"You can be Isabella Masen, silly Bella. It's not like it matters to me, I just didn't think you were so superficial,"

"It's not being superficial! Having umpteen weddings because you have your husband wrapped around your skinny little finger is-" I looked at Edward, he was smiling. He had been joking around with me the entire time. I stood up and left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Bella," he was behind me, "I think it's sweet. Really!"

"Then why did you make fun of me?"

"Well, I always thought of 'Mrs. Masen' as being my mother, never my wife, never you. It's a little weird. I don't want to wind up thinking of my mother while I'm kissing you- while I'm doing things with you that my mother shouldn't even know I think about," he walked closer to me, pushing me against the counter. I felt myself blush from the tip of my toes to my roots, I looked away from him, knowing I would be lost in his dazzling gaze if I didn't, "Oh, you know you've been thinking about all that, too, Bella," he whispered, his sweet breath blowing my stray hairs around my face.

Every nerve cell in my body was standing on end; I could feel the grains of grout in between the counter tiles, Edward's fine pant material against my legs, every line and pore on his face and hands as they brushed across my face.

I pulled myself out of my reverie and looked up at Edward, him smiling, obviously proud of himself, "Oh! You're such a guy!" I pushed away from him and ran to our room.

He called after me though, "I've told you, Bella, I may be a vampire, but I'm still a man," I heard him chuckle before I slammed the door, hoping he would get the point that it was not an invitation for him come up and pester me some more.

&

"Bella, get up," I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock; it was five o'clock in the afternoon, it had been a full 24 hours since we told everyone the news and the world was still turning.

"Why? Is Victoria here?" I quickly got out of the bed, tripping into Edward's arms after the sheets tangled around my legs.

"No!" Edward pulled me into his arms, it took everything I had not to close my eyes and fall asleep again, "I'm taking you out."

"Huh?" oh, that was a lovely response. But it honestly didn't make sense, I was certain that Edward was going to lock me away in a tower for eternity after the last incident with Victoria. And, sure, as long as Edward was in the tower with me I didn't particularly care that I was locked up.

"We are going to see a show."

I looked up at him, confused, "Edward? Your taking me to see a movie," we had never had what someone would call a typical date; him saving me from thugs, him showing me that he sparkles in the sun, him showing me how his family plays baseball, yes. Him taking me to the movies, well, no, "There's nothing good out," I said weakly.

"No, silly Bella, I'm taking you to see a musical. Alice sent a dress over, go get ready. The dress is in the bathroom," he sat me down, my feet somewhat firmly on the ground.

"Wait! What show are we seeing?" I had only seen live performances with school, _Cinderella_, _Peter Pan_, _Hamlet_ and they were never as special as I knew Edward would make it.

"It's a surprise, now go get ready."

"Of course it is," I wanted to object and force him to tell me what we were seeing, but I knew that would be futile. I couldn't dazzle him like he could me.

I went into the bathroom once again and saw the beautiful dress (I still like the other one better, but I had never had it fixed after the accident, nor did I know where it actually ended up.) The dress was Edward's favorite blue, gauzy criss-crossing straps and a floaty skirt piece. Simple, but perfect for me.

"This is really pretty, Edward," I said, pulling my fingers through my hair. I looked up to him and noticed he was also wearing my favorite color, black. How did I get so lucky as to have a Greek God fall in love with me? Anyone can fall in love with a Greek God, but for someone so sigh-worthy to fall for someone so… not sigh-worthy was unbelievable.

Wonders never cease I guess.

"Bella, you're so beautiful," his eyes captured mine.

"Thank you," I said simply, not sure what to say back. Clearly calling him handsome or breath taking would be an understatement. He was always handsome and he always took my breath away.

He took me my the crook of my arm, in a way no man would escort a woman today, sometimes Edward seemed like such a person from the past (maybe because he was) and then other times it was as if we were the exact same age in human and vampire years, "I have a surprise."

Edward led me to the attached garage and turned on the lights.

It was a new car, "It's an Aston Martin Vanquish and the fastest car there is," just what Edward needed- a faster car.

"Cool," it was more of a question that a statement. Could you call a car cool? Or were there certain adjectives you should use?

&

We walked out of the theatre slowly. The show was beautiful. I wiped a tear away from my eye, hoping Edward wouldn't notice. I didn't want Edward to see how much the drama had affected me. But of course, nothing could escape Edward, "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"That wouldn't happen," was all I could say.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he helped me into the car.

"Christine would have stayed with the Phantom. He really loved her- for her kindess, her beauty, her voice. Roaul just loved her because she was famous and had a few good memories together. But, they won't have a happily ever after because Christine will always remember the Phantom."

"Oh, Bella," he laughed.

He took my hand and kissed it but I pulled away, "I'm serious, Edward!"

"I know you are. But Bella, it's just a story. Our story gets a happy ending- that's what counts."

I looked over to him, curious, "Do we? Do we get a happy ending?"

"Of course we do, Bella. After everything we have been through we deserve a happily ever after."

We sat in the silence of the car, our breathing the only noise; even the sound of the engine was non-existent, "Do you like the new car?"

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's just a car."

He smiled, a secret smile, just for himself, "Wait till your changed, you'll learn to appreciate the speed."

"Your going 80, for you that's not very fast."

"Bella, didn't anyone ever tell you it's not how fast the car goes but how fast it gets there?"

"What do you mean?"

We were on a long deserted road and pulled to a stop in the middle of it, "You ready?"

"For what?" he looked back at the road and pressed down on the gas. I gripped the seat tightly and watched the speedometer rise from zero to a hundred in less than ten seconds, "Edward! Slow down!"

"Bella!" he looked away from the road, I'm pretty sure I squeeked, "Would I let you get hurt?"

"Sometimes you don't have control over things like that," he pulled over to the side of the road, his arm in front of me, stopping me from going forward due to momentum.

"You know I would never let you get hurt again. James is dead. Laurent is dead. And once I get the chance Victoria will be dead as well. I don't ever plan on letting your out of my sight, ever again, for whatever reason."

Tyrant.

"What about my human minutes?"

He smiled at me, making me melt, leaning forward, "I'll stand outside the door," he kissed my neck. "Besides, that will be remedied soon," he pulled the car back on to the road and we drove the rest of the way home in a thick silence only filled our breathing and rampant hormones.

&

I stood at the bathroom door, Edward standing right behind me, staring a beautiful hole into the back of my head.

"You were really serious about standing outside the door?

"Sure, why not?"

"You know, if this wasn't taken in the context of the past two years this would seem highly disgusting instead of slightly sweet."

He smiled, "It's a shame that I don't have x-ray vision."

I blushed at the audacity of his statement and shut the door in his face, leaning on it to see if he really left. Of course I would never hear Edward make a sound, he could become a perfect statue if he wanted to. A perfect, god like statue.

As the water rushed over me my thoughts wondered back to his previous statement, about the x-ray vision. It seemed to me that over the past few days Edward's comments were becoming more and more risqué. I knew that boundaries would be broken soon, boundaries I was happy to break. And apparently so was Edward.

Who was I to complain, really? Breaking these boundaries with Edward was something I had wanted to do since our first 'date' in the meadow. But to hear Edward, the enforcer of the wretched boundaries, talk so freely about things beyond the barb wire fences was absurd to hear.

I smiled at the thought of what was to come for both of us.

Who _was _I to complain?

AN: I don't know why Bella is complaining… I know I wouldn't be. ;D


	14. Buffy Meet Bella

AN: Hey, you wanna know something? This is supposed to be chapter ten. Yeah, I'm a little behind… but, hey Bella was also supposed to get freakin' cancer in this story. ((If any of you remember in the second or third chapter it's mentioned that Bella has some prolonged bruises on her legs… yeah, that was my foreshadowing.))

Last Time On Sundown

* * *

_He smiled, "It's a shame that I don't have x-ray vision."_

I blushed at the audacity of his statement and shut the door in his face, leaning on it to see if he really left. Of course I would never hear Edward make a sound, he could become a perfect statue if he wanted to. A perfect, god like statue.

As the water rushed over me my thoughts wondered back to his previous statement, about the x-ray vision. It seemed to me that over the past few days Edward's comments were becoming more and more risqué. I knew that boundaries would be broken soon, boundaries I was happy to break. And apparently so was Edward.

Who was I to complain, really? Breaking these boundaries with Edward was something I had wanted to do since our first 'date' in the meadow. But to hear Edward, the enforcer of the wretched boundaries, talk so freely about things beyond the barb wire fences was absurd to hear.

I smiled at the thought of what was to come for both of us.

Who was I to complain?

* * *

**Sundown; Chapter 12**

**Buffy Meet Bella**

* * *

I woke up, the sun bright in my eyes, "You let me sleep in."

"It's the last time I'll ever see you sleep, Bella. You talked all night, it was wonderful."

"What did I say?"

He smiled at me, "Lots of things," he brushed the hair out of my face, kissing my cheek, "Lines from the show last night. Commenting on my driving skills, which you don't think highly of. You said you loved me, lots of times. You didn't have any nightmares."

"I guess your just my personal dream catcher," I sat up, he met me half way and kissed me, "I have morning breath."

"I love it," he had to be lying.

"Well, I don't."

I got up and left the room to have my human moment; brushed my teeth, combed through my hair, which was still damp from last nights shower. I studied myself in the mirror, my pale skin, my rosy cheeks, free of most blemishes. My teeth and their slight cant, the mid-line apparently off according to orthodontists, something I've never noticed. My eyes, still hazy from sleep.

So many of these things would change soon.

I walked back to the bedroom and curled up next to Edward, shivering against his skin, he pulled the blankets, still warm from me, tightly around me, "Are you going back to sleep?" he sounded hopeful.

"No! Maybe later. I wanted to continue that kiss," I turned and looked up to him expectantly. He smiled and fulfilled my request.

As much as I wanted to get lost in Edward's arms and lips forever, I actually had forever to do that and to do that without the God awful boundaries. I had little time left to be human with Edward and although I had had plenty of human time with Edward I knew he wanted to cherish these last few precious moments.

He pulled away, of course, "Bella," he sighed.

"Edward. What do you want to do today?"

He sat back and thought for awhile, "Do you know how to swim?"

My eyes grew wide, "Of course not, by the time my mother wanted to enroll me in swim lessons she had realized that I was a world class klutz!"

"I want to teach you then," he said, as if his word was the end all and say all of the matter.

Although, when it came to me, his word was the only word that really mattered to me.

I still had to argue though, I looked outside, "It's sunny out though, Edward, don't you think you in a swim suit," I tried not to stutter as that picture floated through my mind, "would alert people?"

"No. There's a pool in the backyard," of course there is, "It will be just us," I opened my mouth to find another argument, "I won't let anything happen to you, Bella, don't be absurd. I would never let anything happen to you. We can even stay in the shallow end."

"Okay," I agreed tentatively, knowing he wouldn't give up.

We met at the edge of the pool, my breath caught in my throat like a rock as I saw his abs, "Bella," he breathed. His eyes everywhere but my face.

"I'm up here."

We spent the rest of the day at the pool and the piano; it was bliss. But at the back of my mind there was the constant nagging that soon things would change.

As I started cooking dinner Edward's joyful mood began to simmer down and he was silent through out dinner.

"Edward, please don't get moody. You promised. I know you're happy about this," I pushed my plate away and looked at him.

"I know, Bella. I'm sorry. And I am happy. I'm just not looking forward to the next three days."

"Do you want to go now?"

Edward looked down and then at the clock, "Sure."

I walked over to him and bent down in front of him, "Thank you, Edward," he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I smiled against his neck.

"Do you want to brush your teeth? I know how much you hate that morning breath," he teased, stopping at the bathroom. I brushed my teeth studying my face again.

I sat down on the bed next to Edward and caressed his face, soon my skin would feel like his. I looked up at him waiting, nothing had ever felt more awkward and right in my life.

"I'm going to bite your neck first, then your wrists," he held my hands in his, palm up, he was looking at them, noticing the reddening of the palms for the last time.

Over time the blood would slowly leave my body, I would blush less and my palms would become pale all over, "The last bite I give you- the scar won't heal. A scar on your wrist will be easier to cover in public places, your neck not so much."

He paused and I swore I could almost see a smile, "Besides, I would hate to have to deal with your neck being covered up so much."

I smiled despite the situation, "You know, when you explain it like that, the romanticism kinda leaves the whole thing," I was making a joke but he looked taken a back.

"Isabella, you think me biting you and being the cause of so much pain is romantic?"

"No-"

"Because I don't want to put you through this if you think this is going to be a wonderful thing-" I stopped his mouth with my hand.

"Edward, the idea of going through an immense amount of pain does frighten me to some extent and I'm not really looking forward to it. What I am looking forward to is the time we will get to spend together afterwards and the only reason we will be able to do that is because you are giving me this new life."

I put my hand down and he remained silent, "And that is what I think is beautiful and romantic."

I'm pretty sure that if Edward could cry he would of, instead he crushed me to his chest and murmured against my hair, "I don't deserve you Bella," and for once instead of telling him he deserved more I simply laughed it off, "Are you ready?"

"I think I've been ready since that day in the meadow," his eyes were beautiful, the lightest shade I had ever seen them. He had been drinking more blood ever since I had accepted his marriage proposal. He gave me one last chaste kiss on my lips; the boundaries would be gone in three days. I blushed and he held my face close to his, "Please Edward?"

He breathed in deeply and placed his lips delicately on my neck I could feel the heat of my neck beneath him, every move he made was emphasized by the closeness and the adrenaline surging through me. His lips parted against my neck and I closed my eyes, relaxing into his embrace on the bed. I could feel his sweet breath escape on my neck as his teeth punctured my skin and he sped the venom through my veins with loving care.

And that's when the pain started.

I felt him pull my hands from my chest and the sharp stabs as he bit and spread his venom further throughout my body. I bit my tongue, holding back a scream.

The night raged on as I clung to Edward in pain. He held me close, failing to squeeze the pain out of me. Singing lullaby after lullaby, a distinct tremble in his velvet voice.

I tried not to scream, tried to only focus on the smooth notes Edward was humming. With every cringe that came out of me, with every hateful scream, Edward held me closer.

I felt the venom run through my jaw, pushing out old teeth, creating sharp, new, perfect teeth. A predator's teeth. My throat became clogged with bone, blood and nerve endings. My screams became gurgled, Edward scooped out the carnage, like scooping mucus from a just born baby's mouth.

As the venom chugged along I felt my bones tighten and my skin ripple, both becoming stronger. Scars disappeared.

"Only a day or so left, sweetheart."

Two days couldn't of passed. It couldn't though, it felt like an eternity. It felt like two minutes.

My body became numb, my functions slowed. My mind became foggy, I knew my memories were fading. Becoming more indistinct. I grasped Edward's hand, not wanting to let go of him or the memories.

It had never occurred to me that I could forget him.

"Oh, you can't forget me love. You won't," Edward said soothingly, I felt his face against mine, "I can read your mind, Bella."

What?

Why?

_Oh, God Edward, I love you._

"I don't think your mind is particularly blocked right now. You have other things to worry about," I tried to smile and he laughed, "I love you, Bella. Only a few more hours."

_Maybe it's my gift, you can finally read my mind._

_Sucky gift._

"Oh, Bella," he laughed again.

My breathing slowed and which each breath I smelled something new, the laundry detergent, the glue on the books, the CDs. My hearing became more distinct, dogs barked in the distance, sirens rolled in the city.

Edward held me tighter, he knew my bones could handle it. He matched his breathing with mine.

The door slammed open, "Oh, this is perfect timing," my eyes were closed but I could recognize that voice anywhere.

Victoria.

"Victoria."

"Edward. Bella. This is sweet. I must though, it's going to be harder to kill you know. And I had so been looking forward to tasting your blood. Everyone had said it was as sweet as fresh rain," she paused and I heard her breathe in, "Was it, Edward?"

"I wouldn't know," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you can't lie to me, Edward. You drank from her and you thought she was as sweet as candy. The only thing that stopped you from draining her were her terrified screams. I always thought they added to the kill," I could hear the sneer in her voice.

_It's okay, Edward. It's okay._

"It's not true, Bella. Love, it's not true."

And in the distinct whine of his voice I knew he was lying.

_It doesn't matter, Edward._

"This can be fun," I heard her lunge towards me. Edward dropped me from his arms, I heard glass shatter and books fly. The door broke. I listened silently, in more pain then before, as they made their way down the stairs. More glass shattered.

_Edward!_

I curled over on my side, each breath became more labored then the one before. I felt my heart slow down, each beat stronger and weaker. I felt each thud hit my rib cage.

Ed-ward.

Ed-ward.

…

Ed…ward.

A pain surged through me, unlike any pain I had felt during the past three days. I sat up, breathing the new, superfluous air in. I felt power run through my veins, the strength I felt. Urging me to go after Edward. To save him.

And I could win.

I got up and ran down the stairs, my feet knowing where to go and leading me to the basement. I was carried down more stairs; my feet pounding noiselessly down them.

I looked around the dark, dank room, my eyes automatically adjusting. Edward was chained together; feet together and hands together all connected by one chain. How could something as frivolous as metal contain Edward?

"Bella," he exhaled.

"Edward-" my feet refused to obey and move forward.

"Duck."

I turned around and was met with a beam to my forehead; I was slung across the room a slur of coarse words escaping my mouth without permission.

I pushed myself off up the wall and stood before my enemy.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked.

I smirked at the question, "I'm Bella. And I'm gonna kick your ass."

I threw myself towards her, arms out aiming for anything, throat, hair, something to cause injury.

"Bella, you have to rip her apart. It's the only way," came Edward's voice.

I pushed Victoria around, the violence came naturally, I knew every move, every block.

I drew first blood and she screamed an ear splitting scream, "Bitch!" I worked hard, anger fueling my adrenaline, the adrenaline fueling my next move.

And she lay still on the floor, I walked away, terrified at the sight and at myself. I never thought I was capable to do something so destructive.

"Bella, I need your help. She's blood bonded the chains to me. She knew," he refused to meet my eyes, "She knew I would drink from you."

"It's okay, Edward. I expected you to. I would have been surprised if you hadn't," I tentatively walked down and sat beside him, pushing my stingy hair out of my face, "What do I need to do?"

"You can just tear them, it'll be easier at the seam."

I examined his reddening wrists and ankles, "Why can't you? You said they were blood bonded. What's that?"

"Very dark witch craft. Can you please take them off, they really do hurt."

I pulled at the metal and watched in amazement as the metal stretched apart and Edward slipped his wrists out, "So, she blooded bonded them to you with my blood. But, you couldn't have taken that much."

"Human blood is stronger than animal blood. Especially since your blood is so curiously attracted to me. Or the other way around."

I pulled the other shackles apart, "Is that what draws me to you? My blood?" I looked down at my bloody hands, "But won't my blood leave me. What if that's the only thing keeping up together?"

"Don't be absurd, Bella," his swollen hand, "Nothing can tear us apart. Although Victoria certainly did try."

"That was scary."

"But, your safe now," he rose up and helped me to my feet, walking me out of the basement and closing the door with finality.

"No, the power. Edward, I killed someone. Sure, she was evil and trying to kill me, but I never thought I would be the bringer of such harm."

"I told you, Bella, being a vampire comes with consequences."

"Next are you going to tell me that with great power comes great responsibility?" I smiled.

Edward laughed, "Well, you will have to learn how to control your strength. There's enough in this house to patch up, we don't need you adding to it," he teased. He walked me up stairs.

"Am I really strong?" not wanting to believe what had just happened.

"Yes, Bella," he turned the water on in the shower looking up at me he said, "I don't want you to break the knob."

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him, he smiled, sighed and left the room.

The pellets of water hit me, and if I wanted to, I could of counted each one. I could make out every scent in the shampoo and soap.

I refused to look at whatever was swirling down the drain, I wanted my memories of tonight to go with the water and residue, but I knew that they would stay with me forever, no matter how hard I tried to forget.

I stepped out of the shower and wiped the fog off of the mirror. I looked the same, features more enunciated, hair a little more defined, a little more toned, but I was still Bella. I was still pale as ever.

I wrapped a towel around myself and made my way to my room. Edward had cleaned up the disaster, but the sheets on the bed were still covered in blood.

"Sorry," said Edward's voice. I turned around and jumped, surprised to see him there. I clutched the towel tighter around myself, conscious of my sopping hair, "I meant to get everything cleaned up before you got out of the bathroom, but I guess you were faster than before. When you were human."

I looked at the bed, "What's it all from? All the blood," I clarified.

He clenched his jaw, obviously pained by my question, I gently took his hand and pleaded with my eyes, "Well, biting you of course, caused most of the blood. When your hunting, animal or human, most of the times you snap the victims neck after the bite, but that would negate our purpose. You struggled something fierce," I thought back and couldn't remember fighting at all, "Your body takes over," he said, understanding my confusion, "although you might have told yourself not to scream or cry or fight back, you still did."

"I'm sorry."

He laughed, "Don't be, Bella. That's ridiculous, the change is painful. Honestly I thought that you were going to scream and fight more than you did. You just proved how headstrong you really are."

"You knew that already."

"But even more so," he brushed his hand across my cheek, the reddening in his hands was already going down, "The rest of the blood is from when you lost your teeth and from you scratching yourself."

I looked down at my fingernails, bitten back as far as I could get them, a nervous habit I was sure I would never break. I looked up suddenly, "Edward? Can you still read my mind?"

"Alas, no. The moment your heart stopped beating, the moment you began to think clearly again."

So, that wasn't my power. Which made sense because it would benefit Edward more than it would benefit me.

"Are you sad?"

He paused, really thinking before answering, "A little. You know I would love to hear your thoughts, Bella. I thought that maybe that was your power. Selfish, I know," I smiled, he was a selfish creature by nature after all, "It's silly of me, your power is going to be something else. Something special."

I realized then that I was still in my towel and gallon of water.

"I should get dressed," he grabbed my wrist and held me close, "Edward?"

"You're blushing."

I groaned, "Still?" If this was what my power was I was going to be pissed.

"Only for a few more months. Let me cherish it, please," I obliged and leaned into his chest, holding my warm face there.

He held me there for a few more moments. What else would change? "Hey, I haven't tripped at all!"

He let me go and I began to walk across the room to the dresser, "No, you have-" my foot caught under the rug and I dropped to the floor.

"I was so close," I said, disappointed. I sat up, wrapping my towel around myself tighter.

"You're probably hungry. Do you feel anything?"

I breathed in, "Like I need to cough."

He sighed, he looked troubled for a moment, but led me downstairs.

"Edward! I really need to get dressed. Please?"

For a moment he looked as if he was going to refuse. I smiled, shyly. I knew why he wasn't interested in seeing me in clothes. My breath shortened at the thought of what was to come for our relationship.

"I think I should get dressed and eat, Edward," I whispered, breaking the spell.

"Yeah, of course, I'll be outside the door," he kissed my still wet shoulder, "waiting," he added softly.

I heard the door close and went over to the dresser, I found some clothes to wear and quickly changed into the loose sweats.

I met Edward outside the door and slipped my hand into his.

"You probably aren't going crazy since you fought Victoria. Generally when people are first changed they have to hunt immediately."

I looked up at his face, curiousity and wonder in his eyes, "Maybe sometimes anger and passion are stronger than hunger."

"Sometimes it is. But you can't live on love," he said gloomily.

"It definitely feels like it could sustain you."

We were in the basement by now, the mess was cleaned up. Edward handed me a bottle and took one for himself.

I opened the bottle up and breathed in, it wasn't terrible but also not very appetizing, "Cheers," I muttered.

It tasted thick, like tomato juice. But stringy, like orange juice with pulp There was a distinct metallic taste, but not like chewing on aluminum… sweeter.

"This is kind of gross," I said, looking down in the glass after finishing it all.

"It's because it's old. Is the tickle gone?"

"Yeah, but I'm kind of tired… or exhausted… something," I wiped my eyes, trying to make the odd sleepiness disappear.

Edward frowned, "You just need fresh blood," he grabbed my hand and led me back upstairs. "Wait, you have something right there," he brought his hand up to my cheek but dropped it.

"What?' I began touching my face, trying to find whatever it was.

"Stop," he pulled my hands away and held my wrists in his hand. It crossed my mind momentarily that I could probably fight him if I wanted to. I remained still.

He came closer to me and I breathed him in. Sweet as ever. He looked into my wine red eyes, "I love you, Bella."

His lips covered mine, enveloped mine. Softly at first, a replica of old kisses to be forgotten.

Edward dropped my wrist and wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me closer. Our lips spoke silent volumes. His hand found new crevices on my body, my hands searched previously forbidden territories.

"Bedroom?" he asked against me, his lips blazing a trail down my jaw and along my collar bone.

My hands wrapped around his neck and held him closer, "I don't care." Edward lifted me up and my legs wrapped tightly around him, "Kiss me. Please. Again."

Edward let out a throaty laugh.


	15. Answers

"Bella," Edward said as both our breaths calmed down, "That was amazing. I- I read your mind, again."

I looked up at him, the curtains were closed in the room but I could see the stars reflected in his eyes, "When we-"

"Yeah. Oh Bella, it was the most wonderful feeling. The bliss coming from us, coming from you, I don't know how to describe it to you."

My smile grew wider, if possible, I ran my hands down his side and ran circles where our skin met at the hips, "I felt it, too." He let out a laugh again and slid off of me, "No," I complained and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "Stay, please."

"Our family will be here soon," he said apologetically, running his hands through my hair.

"I thought they would be here tomorrow?"

He kissed my shoulders, neck and collarbone slowly before kissing my mouth and saying, "It is tomorrow."

"Oh," I felt my face get red.

Edward sighed and placed his face on one cheek and his hand on my other, "Oh, please keep blushing."

"As long as I can," I said but I could already feel the blush subsiding. Edward began to kiss my neck again, soft kisses turning to nips from his now dull teeth. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feelings running through my body

The small girl was there again in my mind, her eyes piercing through me, "I'm so glad you found me."

"Bella! Please," I opened my eyes to Edward's face inches away from mine, crease lines marring his forehead. His eyes locked with mine and his face fell on mine in relief, "Bella, can you please stop freaking me out like this?"

"Edward, what happened? I could have sworn I was dreaming. But that's really impossible," I turned away from Edward, "Vampires don't sleep."

"Maybe it's just another oddity to the Bella puzzle," now that Edward could see that I was still alive (in a vague definition of the word) he seemed content with getting lost in me again. "We'll talk about it when everyone gets here, right now I just want a few more moments with you," I smiled and the perplexed thoughts quickly left my mind as I felt his fingers crawl up my inner thighs.

"Knock, knock," a voice said from the hallway. It was Alice. Edward sighed but pulled away from me.

"Go away, Alice!" I groaned. I rolled myself over on top of Edward and began kissing his neck, slowly working down his collarbone and below.

I heard Emmett's boisterous laughter, "Come on, you two lovebirds will have plenty of time to screw around later!"

"We all need to talk right now," came Carlisle's voice.

"Bella, we can continue this later. I promise, we have forever," Edward lifted me up from his body and sat me down on the bed. I leaned back and voyeuristically watched him get dressed. He smirked at me as he picked up his shirt, "You might want to get dressed if you're going down stairs."

"I don't think my clothes made it into the room," I smiled seductively. Edward bent over me and kissed me attempting to pull away twice before he found my shorts lying outside the door. He handed me his shirt and I begrudgingly put them on, "So not only do I have to sit there with the thoughts of what just went on running through my head but I also have to stare at your naked chest and smell your shirt. You are such a tease and I plan to get you back in any way possible."

I stood up and went to kiss him but turned around before our lips met and I sashayed out the door. I was at the stairwell when I heard him say, "And she calls me a tease."

"Bella!" a small but powerful force rammed into me.

"Hey, Alice!" I hugged her back and smiled at the rest of the Cullen clan behind her. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting close together whispering to each other on the small loveseat, Jasper was waiting for Alice on the couch with Esme and Carlisle on the other side. Everyone was paired off and now Edward and I were too.

Everything was balanced.

I heard Edward come back down the stairs and stare at Alice and me, "I'm glad I got that kind of greeting too, Alice. I feel so loved."

Alice let go of me and looked over at Edward placing her hands on her hips, "You didn't go through life changing events while I was gone."

Rosalie snickered, "Well, he went through some life shattering events."

Emmett joined her, "Seriously, could you imagine being a virgin for a hundred years? No wonder it they've been up there for- what was it? Two days?"

"Alice! Ew!" I looked at her, "You saw us?"

"Hey, I don't ask for the visions I get, they just come to me," she held up her hands as if waving a white flag of surrender.

"Let's talk, you three," Carlisle said, smiling at us, "Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Good. Like I'm fully awake and could go run a marathon or something. But also confidant and I'm not quiet sure why," Edward led me over to the last empty seat and sat me down on his lap.

"It's part of being a vampire, there really isn't a need any more to feel self-conscious. I know you haven't had much time," a snicker came from Emmett again and Esme threw him a look, Carlisle continued, "but have you noticed anything that might be considered a special ability?"

I turned around and looked at Edward, trying to find the words to describe what had gone on between us and about my little sleeping adventure, "I read her mind," Edward blurted out.

Well, that was one way to explain it.

"Really?" Esme sounded shocked.

"Not all the time. But when she was changing I was able to hear her thoughts and when we were- well- when we-" he stumbled over his words and I felt my face blush. Newfound confidence or not I did not enjoy talking about my newfound love life with my family. Edward sighed and spit out what he was, "When we climaxed, I was able to read her mind. I mean, there wasn't much thought but- the emotions, I felt those."

"Interesting, Bella did you feel anything?"

I had to take a double take when he asked me this question, "Well, yeah, duh-"

"No," Carlisle laughed, "Did you feel anything in your mind, could you tell he was reading it?"

"Oh," I looked into my lap but realized I wasn't blushing, "No, well, I don't think so. I was rather preoccupied."

"I see. Anything else?"

I looked back to Edward but decided to tell Carlisle exactly what happened, "I fell asleep. And I had a dream. It's actually been a recurring dream."

"You say you fell asleep?" Carlisle said.

I held back a sarcastic comment, "Yeah, I didn't really mean to. I was just so relaxed and I closed my eyes and I was dreaming of this little girl who kept saying 'I'm so glad you found me.' I've been having that dream for awhile."

Edward spoke up, "And I saw the dream."

"Wait? You did? You didn't tell me that."

Edward smiled his crooked smile, "I was a little preoccupied afterwards."

"Well, I thought maybe you reading my mind- _again_- was kind of a big deal," I stood up and faced Edward, towering over him.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not 18 and full of responsibility. I happen to be 17 and full of raging hormones!"

"This is so cute," Alice said, I turned around and glared at the smiling giddy girl, "Sorry," she told me, she turned to Jasper, "But it is cute!"

"Can we please get back on topic?" Carlisle asked, still sitting peacefully in his seat.

"Sorry," Edward and I both said as I sat back down with him.

"So, Bella, Edward has read your mind twice while you are a vampire, once while you were dreaming and the other while you were experiencing, for a more comfortable word, an extreme state of euphoria," I nodded my head and Carlisle continued, "Have you two any ideas of why this is happening?"

I shook my head, "No, no idea."

"Alice? Have you seen anything?" Esme asked.

"Well, yes," she answered hesitantly, "But I don't think it would be fair to tell you," she looked down in her lap, obviously sorry she couldn't reveal the answers.

Silence filled the room, no one could come up with a reason. Alice could see the future because she was already clairvoyant when she was human, Jasper could feel and change emotions because he was already empathetic when he was human, Edward could read minds because he was already aware of what people were thinking when he was human, and so on and so on.

But, sleeping? Dreaming? Having Edward read my mind when I was at my freest?

Was that it? Because I was free?

I purposed my theory, "What if it's because my mind is losing it's block, because it's focused on other things. Like during the transformation my brain was focused on the pain and the changes and when Edward and were- well- my brain was definitely focused on other things."

"What if it's because you want him to? On some deeper level?" we all stared at Rosalie and the words coming from her. She had never once said a nice thing to me and I wasn't sure if she could actually say something intelligent, "Well, Bella, you're so stubborn. You would never let anyone do anything unless you gave them the okay. Like when Edward wanted to buy you a new car, you refused. And sure, sometimes you give in; like with that radio or the engagement ring-"

"It's really beautiful, Edward," Alice interrupted.

"Anyway, you sometimes give in but with the big things like your personal thoughts, you need permission."

"But who's to say that that wouldn't of happened when I was human?"

"Did you ever want Edward to read your mind?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. I know I was happy that he couldn't read my mind and I know Edward wanted to read my mind, but there wasn't really a time when it was needed. And he was pretty good at being able to tell what was on my mind without reading it," I smiled down at him and Edward lovingly ran his hands through my hair.

Emmett coughed, "Focus."

"But during your transformation you felt it was necessary to talk to Edward and talking through your mind was much easier than with your voice. And when you and Edward were making love you probably wanted him to read your mind, subconsciously at least. You wanted to share that moment with him."

I took everything in, I couldn't see how this benefited me, "It's kind of a sucky gift, it's more for Edward than me."

"Maybe that's it," Rosalie said again, shocking us all, "None of us had such a connection with a vampire before, no human has. Who's to say having that connection before you were changed didn't affect you in some way. Noting like this has ever happened before."

Maybe that was the best answer I was going to get for awhile. I had forever to get the right answers.

Besides, did it really matter if they were right or not? As long as I was with Edward everything would be okay.

**An: **And it's done... for the most part. I am writing a sequel which happens at some point in the future, I'm not sure if I really say. The sequel is called Young Dawn, look for it in a few days!


	16. sequel news

The sequel for this story is currently on hiatus. I started Innocence Lost which really took over, it was only supposed to be a short five chapter story. I'm working on developing a character for Young Dawn and once the character is fully developed you will totally see a chapter!

I am also working on Love is a Battlefield which I'm a little more aware of where it is going. And I don't have those pesky OC's to deal with.

Go check out both of those stories… heck, go check out all of those stories!

Thanks for reading everyone. I'll update again once the sequel is up.

Samantha

Questions:

Are you going to write the wedding?

I don't know. I don't even know if they are going to be married or not in the next fic. I've always found that the wedding itself to incredibly unnessacary to the plot of any story… and although I like fluff as much as the next teenage girl I'm not sure I want to write an entire chapter dedicated to it. I might however write a little bit about it in the first chapter of Young Dawn.

Jesse McCartney?

We've been over this but the question was asked multiple times… yeah, Jesse McCartney. Little kids have taken over my house and that is what I am forced to listen to. If you take away the singer and really just read the lyrics the song totally works.

Are you going to become a writer?

My entire family thinks I should be one… but I don't know. I can't see myself seriously becoming a writer that supports herself purely on writing. I want to become a Special Education teacher, but I will always continue to write. I am currently editing a document that I wrote in seventh grade. I also have a few other stories in my head…. maybe you'll see my name on a book one day!


End file.
